Justice and The Tiger
by thepudz
Summary: 6 months after the trial of Athena Cykes, Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes decide it's time for a vacation in Maui, Hawaii! But a mysterious man lurks in the shadows, stalking the two. This man has one thing in mind. Revenge. Apollo and Athena come to realize that this vacation might become one big game of life or death, and that they are not as safe as it seems...
1. Flight

Apollo held _it_ in his hand. The one thing he needed.

He held a black, circular object, inspecting it closely. The darkness of this object was almost scary. Apollo was kneeling down, wet rain getting onto his clothes and hair. It felt light but the lawyer felt the gel in his hair melting from the his horns, and his normal hair coming into full effect. The rain hit the object he held, getting light water drops on it. Apollo wiped the water drops off the object with the sleeve of his jacket.

Apollo wrapped his fingers around the object, clutching it close in his hand. He wasn't letting go of it. He shoved the object in his pocket, and put his hand on his right knee to support himself as he got up. He stared down the alleyway where _it_ happened. The rain created small puddles and small flows of water made their way to the drainage, only to drop down into the darkness below.

Apollo breathed in, heavily. He held that breath for a second, before letting that breath all out in one big exhale. He slowly made his way down the long alleyway and said only one thing to himself. Somehow, he felt it didn't help anyone, but he pretended that _she_ heard it.

"Hang on, tiger..."

(O)

 _2 Days Earlier_

"Smile, Apollo!"

Apollo suddenly saw a phone shoved in front of his face, the display showing off him with his devil horns, red shirt and the face of a man who has no idea what the girl next to him is doing. The girl put her head on Apollo's shoulder, smiling, before tapping the camera button at the bottom, snapping a photo of Apollo and this girl and permanently marking the moment in history where an 18 year old girl scared the crap out of a guy with a photo.

That story was fully told by Apollo's shocked face.

"Athena, you can't just shove a camera in my face and expect me to look good!" Apollo complained. Athena tried to hold in her laughter as she looked at Apollo's dumb face in the photo.

The two of them had gone to the L.A Airport after deciding they needed a break, and Phoenix fully agreed.

Athena placed her suitcase on the baggage drop belt, and the lady at the desk tagged it. It was bright yellow, made of polycarbonate. Athena had only purchased it a week ago, and she loved it. Apollo then placed his dark red suitcase made of tegris on the baggage drop belt.

"Even your suitcase is red? How obsessed are you with that color?" Athena questioned. Apollo's head faced the woman at the desk, but his eyes shifted to Athena.

"About as obsessed as you are with yellow. Don't even think about judging me." Apollo replied.

"Fair enough."

The woman handed Apollo two tickets. He took them, handing one to Athena.

"Seat 3B?! No fair! I want window seat!" Athena complained. Apollo sighed.

"You can take my seat then. It's not like I'm gonna be doing much on the plane." Apollo offered. Widget lighted up green, and Athena joined her hands up beside her head.

"Aw, thanks Apollo!" She said. Apollo scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, y-you're welcome... I guess."

The two made their way over to departures. Before they got there, they heard someone call from behind.

"Hey! Where's our goodbyes?"

Apollo and Athena turned around to see Phoenix and Trucy.

"Oh, sorry!" Athena apologized as she made her way over to them. Apollo walked over the father and daughter pairing.

"See ya, boss! Don't get too lonely without us!" Athena said, wrapping her arms around Phoenix.

"Bye, Polly!" Trucy exclaimed, holding Apollo tight towards her.

"You gonna miss me, Trucy?" Apollo asked her. Trucy put her hands on her hips and huffed, looking somewhat angry.

"W-what?! No, I'll be fine!"

Apollo felt his bracelet tighten on his wrist. He rubbed his wrist, looking at the gold bracelet.

"Sorry, what was that?" Apollo asked.

"I said, I'll be FINE!" Trucy yelled.

 **GOTCHA!**

"Trucy, your hands tightened onto your cape as you said that. Why are you lying to me?" Apollo said. Trucy put a hand over her mouth, surprised.

"I-I... I... Well, I guess I'm gonna miss you.." Trucy whimpered slightly.

"C'mon Trucy, you can tell me." Apollo said, reassuring her. Apollo felt Trucy wrap her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Polly!" Trucy whimpered, her face buried into Apollo's cotton shirt. Apollo held Trucy close to his chest.

"I'll be fine, Trucy! Just like you said. I'll be back before you know it!" Apollo told her. She smiled at that statement.

"And if you don't come back, I'll just make you come back with magic!" She said tipping her top hat at him.

"That'll be interesting for sure." Phoenix commented.

"Have you ever summoned a human being with magic?" Athena asked Trucy.

"Well... No... But Polly can be a first! It'll be an interesting experiment!" Trucy said. Apollo's horns slumped down.

"Good to know I'm a subject to your tricks, Trucy." He said.

"We should be going now. We'll see you two in a week!" Athena said.

"Bye, Mr. Wright! Bye, Trucy!" Apollo called out as he turned around. He carried a backpack that had some manga, books and his phone if he ever needed it.

"I'm excited, Apollo! Everyone says Maui is a great place!" Athena said.

"It did seem that way. I just need a break, honestly. Ever since that Phantom trial, stress has been my best friend." Apollo told Athena as the two made their way to departures, dodging crowds of people.

Athena carried her bright yellow athletic bag by her side. It was the bag she mainly used for her gym equipment and other things, but now she had packed it with her phone, headphones and a few books, mainly about psychology.

"You really need a break, Apollo. Especially since..." Athena wanted to say something but stopped.

"Since what?" Apollo asked.

"No, its alright," Athena shook her head. "It's nothing anyway."

" _Especially since what happened to Clay._ " Widget chirped out. Athena didn't get mad at Widget. Instead she gave a concerned looked to Apollo.

"I'm fine, Athena. I don't want to talk about him." Apollo said, trying to avoid that topic.

"I want to help, Apollo!" Athena begged.

"I'm. Fine." Apollo said, glaring at Athena. He immediately regretted doing that, and looked at the floor ahead of him as he walked, a sad look planted on his face. He gripped the straps of his backpack.

"Sorry..." Apollo apologized. Athena put her hand on Apollo's right shoulder as they both kept walking.

"I'm here if you need me." She told him. He looked up at her, slightly smiling.

"Thanks."

The two of them eventually made it to the security check. Apollo took off his backpack, placing it on the baggage belt, and Athena followed him, as well as placing Widget on the belt. They both took off their shoes, placing them through a security check. Apollo stepped into a tall, circular device.

"Raise your arms, sir." A guard instructed Apollo. He did so, and he saw scanners slide around him, inspecting him.

"Alright, you're all good." The guard told him, not taking his eyes off the computer screen in front of him. Apollo stepped out the otherside, and grabbed his shoes and backpack.

Athena followed exactly what Apollo did, raising her arms. She was clean and clear to go through. Athena grabbed her athletic bag, shoes, bright yellow jacket and Widget. She eventually clipped Widget around her, and was good to go.

"Ugh. I hate going through security. I feel like I'm gonna get detected for no reason on something." Athena commented as she walked alongside Apollo towards their gate. Apollo looked up at a TV screen, and saw where he had to go.

 _Maui 15:00 Gate 18_

The two made their way down a long hallway which had crowds of people going both ways, making their way to some unknown destination.

"Thanks for taking me, Apollo. I thought I should say that." Athena told him, smiling with Widget illuminating green. Apollo smiled back at her.

"I've been saving up for this trip, and I wouldn't take anyone else." He said.

"Almost makes me sound like your girlfriend." She teased him. He slightly chuckled.

"Maybe you are."

Athena laughed, knowing he wasn't serious.

Although on the inside, she kind of wished he was serious.

The two eventually reached Gate 18, and found two spare seats. They sat down next to each other, and Apollo unzipped his backpack, pulling out his phone to check the time.

2:45 PM.

"Boarding should be in about a quarter hour." Apollo told Athena as he locked his phone, putting it away in the front pocket of his bag.

"Hey, Apollo!" Athena yelled out suddenly. Apollo looked at her, and she held her phone in her hand.

"How about I give you time to actually be ready?" She said. Apollo sighed.

"Okay, fine."

Athena raised her phone in the air, the front camera on. Apollo looked up at the camera, and put on the slight smile he had. Athena put her right arm over Apollo, flashing a peace sign on the right on his head as she pushed her right cheek against Apollo's left cheek. She took the photo, and slid her arm off Apollo to look at the photo she had taken. Apollo's smiled slightly as he looked at Athena, who bared a full teeth smile, with her arm around Apollo, flashing a peace sign. The two had their cheeks pushed together.

"I like that. You should send that to Mr. Wright." Apollo told her. She wasted no time tagging a photo in a message to Phoenix. She then turned off her phone, putting it back in her athletics bag.

"Attention all passengers flying towards Maui on LAX Airlines, please proceed to gate 18 for boarding. Thank you."

Apollo smiled at Athena.

"Let's go!"

The two got up and proceeded towards the doors that led to the plane. Apollo handed his ticket over to a man who scanned it under some sort of device.

"Enjoy your flight, Mr. Justice." The man told Apollo as he handed the ticket back. Apollo stood by the door as he watched Athena hand her ticket over to the same man.

"Safe travels, Ms. Cykes." The man told her.

"How do they know our names?" Athena whispered to Apollo as they proceeded through the door and into the long jetbridge that led to the plane doors.

"It's on our tickets, Athena." Apollo replied with a monotone voice.

"Oh."

The two saw the plane door, and a woman standing in a nice flight attendants outfit. She smiled at the two of them. Apollo handed his ticket to her, and she inspected it before extending her hand down to point at the cabin.

"3A is on your right, the window seat." The woman said in a polite tone.

"Thank you." Apollo said as he made his way down the cabin. Athena handed her ticket over to the stewardess.

"3B, just next to him." She said. Athena jogged down the cabin.

"Apollo! I'm window seat, remember?" She called out.

"Yeah, I remember, Athena." Apollo sighed as he moved out of the way for Athena to sit right next to the window seat.

"Thanks, Apollo!" She said. Apollo sat down to the right of her. He looked past her and out the window as well. People worked everywhere, small vehicles sped down the runway. The sun was on the side somewhere, still glowing, lighting up the world.

"How long is the flight gonna be?" Athena asked Apollo.

"About five hours, I think." He said.

"How many times you been on a plane before?" Athena asked Apollo. He thought for a moment.

"Um... About three times," He answered "They kinda terrify me, to be honest."

Athena looked at Apollo, surprised.

"You're scared of planes?!" She asked.

"Everyone's scared of something. Mine just happen to be flying coffins." Apollo said.

"Okay, Apollo, first, you're gonna be fine. Second, the chances of crashing are freaking low," Athena slightly slid her hand and placed her hand atop Apollo's "And I'm here, too." She said.

She slid her hand off Apollo's, and placed it back in her lap.

"Thanks, tiger."

The plane eventually reversed, lining itself up with the runway. Apollo and Athena both buckled their seatbelts, and looked out the window. The plane did a slow taxi through the runway, which took about five minutes. The anticipation was almost too much, and it was getting to Apollo.

Then the plane started speeding.

It zoomed through the runway, before the top slowly lifted off the ground, and sent the rest of the plane with it.

Apollo tightly gripped Athenas hand as he was pushed back into his seat. He looked out the window, and saw the plane getting higher and higher. The buildings were tiny, and Apollo thought he could see the agency from where he was. Athena tightly held Apollo's hand back as she stared out the window. They eventually started to see clouds flying by the window.

Then, they had reached the sky.

A sound rang out, and Apollo saw that the seatbelt light had been turned off. He kept the buckle on, in hopes of actually living.

"I'm gonna sleep if that's alright," Apollo told Athena "Don't wake me if a food tray comes along."

"But Apollo! The food tray is the best part!" Athena joked. Apollo's horns dropped.

"No, Athena. Staying alive is the best part." He said.

Apollo then realized he still had his hands locked with Athenas. They both took notice, but decided to keep it that way.

If it helped Apollo, then that was OK.

Apollo tilted his head back into his seat and closed his eyes. Athena looked at him, and smiled.

She looked at her hand, locked with Apollo's. The warmth of his hand was incredible, and his strong fingers felt good. His grip loosened as he fell asleep, but didn't completely loosen. Athena decided she should probably sleep too. She leant over to her right, and rested her head on Apollo's left shoulder, her hand still locked with Apollo's. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

(O)

"Could all passengers please place their tray tables up and put their seat in the upright position before we land. Thank you."

Apollo's heavy eyes slowly lifted open and looked down the cabin. Other people awoke the same way he did. Apollo felt a weight on his left shoulder, and looked to see Athena asleep on his shoulder. He smiled, and saw his hand was still locked with hers.

The plane slowly began to descend, and Athena eventually woke up. She lifted her head up from Apollo's shoulder, and immediately looked out the window. The sun was setting along the beautiful Hawaiian coast. The land lighted a beautiful orange tint and she saw tiny cars driving on the road. The plane had nearly fully descended into the runway, and Apollo knew he hated this part. He tightened his grip on Athenas hand.

"I've never seen you act this way." Athena teased Apollo.

"Shut up."

The planes wheels eventually smashed against the tarmac, sending a jolt throughout the plane, Apollo's spine and his bravery. The breaks were put into full gear, and a loud noise echoed throughout the plane. The noise slightly hurt Athenas ears. She winced in pain, tightly closing her eyes and tightening her grip on Apollo's hand. Apollo put one hand on Athenas left ear, and buried her right ear into his chest.

"I'm Athena Cykes and I'm fine, I'm Athena Cykes and I'm fine, I'm Athena Cykes and I'm fine..." She repeated over and over to calm herself. The plane eventually stopped, and slowly taxied itself to a place to park. Apollo slid his hand off Athenas left ear.

"Thanks." She whimpered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Maui, Hawaii, where it is a beautiful 96 degrees Fahrenheit. The time is 6:07 PM, currently two hours behind L.A. If you are staying for a holiday or other such things, you can collect your baggage at baggage claim number 18. If you are returning home, welcome back, we hope you enjoyed your stay in L.A. Mobile phones can now be switched on. Thank you for flying with LAX Airlines, and we hope to fly again with you soon."

"Nice script there, buddy." Athena joked, causing Apollo to slightly snicker. Athena grabbed her phone to check her notifications. She noticed a text from Phoenix.

 _'You two look good! You arrive yet?'_

Athena tapped on her screen to reply, and Apollo checked his phone for notifications. He only had one from Trucy.

' _How was plane, Polly?_ '

Apollo left a very brief reply.

' _It was all good. I was fine. How are you doing? You don't miss me too much?_ '

Apollo sent the message to Trucy before locking his phone. Athena finished up her reply.

' _Arrived safe and sound!_ '

Athena decided to finish the message by sending another photo of her and Apollo. She took it from a medium viewpoint just to get the side of her face and Apollo. She sent the photo to Phoenix, before locking it and looking at the rest of the passengers getting up from their seats. The two of them followed, picking up their bags and stepping out from their seats. They made their way down to the side door of the plane, and stepped out into the hot outside of Maui. The sun hit Apollo's face, and he got some sunglasses out from his backpack, and put them on, shading his eyes.

"This is boiling! I love it!" Athena said, Widget lighting up green.

(O)

He saw Apollo and Athena stepping up out of their seats, making their way out of the plane. The man had been following the two of them since they arrived at the airport. He got up from his seat. He needed to wait until the time was right. He needed one thing, and one thing only.

Revenge.

(O)

Apollo and Athena stepped into the airport. Athena spotted a sign

 _Baggage Collection to the left._

"Apollo, this way!" Athena said as she ran down the hallway to the baggage claim area. Apollo smiled to himself.

She was so excited, it was almost too cute.

The two eventually reached the baggage carousel. Suitcases had already been placed, and Athena was jumping up to look over people's shoulders. She spotted hers, and started to run through a crowd of people. She eventually reached the edge of the baggage carousel. She grabbed her bright yellow suitcase immediately.

"Got my case first. Suck it, Justice!" She teased, sticking her tongue out at Apollo. Apollo sighed, shaking his head. He eventually spotted his, and calmly made his way towards the dark red case. His was significantly larger than Athenas, but contained much less. The two made their way out the front door. As they waited for a taxi, Athena asked Apollo a question.

"Where are we staying?"

Apollo eventually hailed a taxi, and opened the back door, getting in.

"Where to?" The driver asked Apollo as Athena crawled into the car.

"Great Wailea Resort."

(O)

The taxi eventually pulled up in front of a large building with a water fountain out the front. Past the large building was the resort.

"Apollo?"

"Yes?"

"How much did this cost?"

"A lot."

"Oh."

The two made their way to check in, carrying their bags and suitcases behind them.

"We are Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes." Apollo told the man at the counter.

"Ah, yes. Let me just check..." The man typed a few things into his computer before looking up, smiling. "Yep! Mr. Justice and Ms. Cykes! Welcome to the Great Wailea Resort!" The man welcomed the two of them. He went into a little office to retrieve the room keys for the two of them. Apollo and Athena saw the distant beach. The pool and gardens had very few people. Apollo intentionally chose a place with not much people, just to make the experience better. The beach looked spectacular. The man eventually came out of his little office.

"Here you go! Room 109, third floor! Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks!" Athena replied. She immediately grabbed both her bags and sprinted down the hall. Apollo walked calmly to the elevator to go the third floor. As the elevator came down to his level, Apollo looked right to see Athena still running down the hall.

"Athena, you're not suppose to go there!" He told her.

"Shut up, Apollo! I know where I'm goi- oh." She looked at the room numbers. Then she turned and sprinted back to Apollo.

"Always good to get a bit of exercise, don't you think?" Athena panted, leaning all her body onto Apollo.

The elevator doors opened, and the two stepped in. Apollo pushed the 3 button, and the doors closed. Apollo crossed arms, while Athena still rested her entire body on his side.

"So... I can take your excited?" He asked her.

"I.. I guess you... You could.. Say that.." Athena said, speaking words in between panting. The elevator door extended open, and Apollo grabbed his suitcase and started to move forward. Unfortunately, Athena was still resting her body on him, and when he moved, she wasn't ready. So when he started to walk out the elevator, Athena was taken with him, and she fell down.

"Ow..." She moaned into the floor. She slowly got up, and looked at Apollo. She held both her fists out.

"Maybe warn me next time?!" She yelled.

She grabbed her suitcase and bag and the two headed down to their room. Apollo stuck the key into the door that had the sign 109 on the front. The key turned, and the two of them stepped into a neat, air conditioned room. The room had one giant king sized bed in the middle, with the TV at the feet end.

"I.. I think there's only one bed..." Apollo said. Athena flopped onto the bed dozily.

"Eh, Mahts Finph" She tried to speak with her face on the bed. ' _I think that translated to That's Fine_ ' Apollo thought. A balcony was also out the back of the room, and Apollo stepped out onto it. Athena eventually looked up and saw a scene straight out of a movie. Apollo leaning forward on the balcony, his hair and clothes blowing with the wind, the curtains flopping with the wind, and the sunset making the sides of his body glow. She got up and stepped out onto the balcony with Apollo.

"Beautiful sunset." Apollo commented.

"Yeah..." Athena said, gazing in wonder at the view beyond her. The sun set behind the deep blue ocean, and the very slight glow of it is what lighted the world. Apollo felt this was a suitable moment to put his arm around Athena, and he did so. She let him. The two watch the sun set behind the sea.

"Goodbye, sun... I'll see you tomorrow." Athena mumbled to herself.

"You even speak to the sun?" Apollo asked. Widget went red.

"W-what?! N-no way!" Athena stuttered. Although Apollo felt his bracelet react, he decided to let this one fly.

Apollo went inside to check the fridge to see if there were any drinks. Just as he ordered, he found some orange juice. He grabbed out a glass bottle of one, and went outside to hand it to Athena.

"They make glass bottles of OJ?! This is the greatest day ever." Athena exclaimed as she unscrewed lid, downing a sip. Apollo went back inside to get his favorite juice.

Apple.

He went outside and leaned against a wall next to Athena as he drunk a sip of apple juice. He held his glass out to right of him.

"Cheers, tiger." He said. She clinked her bottle against his, and took a sip of OJ.

"Cheers."

(O)

When the darkness of the night reached them, and they both finished their fourth bottle of juice each, they decided it was time to sleep. They stepped inside, Athena shutting the balcony door.

"I might take a shower before I hop into bed." Athena told Apollo as she stepped into the bathroom.

Apollo stared at the single bed. Sleeping in the same bed as Athena would be weird, but he'd have to get used to it. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He ruffled his hair, removing the gel from it and returning it to its normal, long state. He stepped into the bed, and reached into his bag, pulling out the current manga he was reading.

The hot water soothed Athena's skin. She washed her long orange hair, before stepping out of the shower. She dried herself off, and wrapped the towel around her. She stepped out of the bathroom, the towel covering her. She made her way over to her suitcase, and pulled out a long orange shirt and yellow underwear. She looked over at Apollo, who was busy studying his manga. She was surprised with how fit he looked. He didn't have abs, but his chest muscles were a lot bulkier than she'd expected, and she kinda liked that. Once she was in her pyjamas, she crawled into the bed with Apollo. Apollo noticed her, and placed his bookmark into his manga, before turning off the light. Complete darkness invaded the room. Apollo's head hit the pillow, and he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Apollo." Athena whispered to him. Apollo looked at her, and smiled.

"Good night, tiger."

(O)

"Help me, Apollo."

Apollo was stuck in a dark room, surrounded by nothing. He only heard noise. A voice. The voice of his old friend.

The voice of Clay.

"This hurts so much, Apollo." He said.

"Is dying quick? I don't like the pain."

Apollo tried to call out, but couldn't say anything. He saw a blood drop hit the floor. The blood drops got quicker and quicker. Apollo then had the realisation.

The blood drops were coming towards him.

Apollo tried to move, but his legs were stuck to the floor.

"Do you know how it feels to be stabbed?"

Apollo started panting. He wanted to get out.

"Maybe one day you'll find out. But one thing is for sure..."

Apollo then saw Clay appear in front of him. He had a knife sticking out of his chest, and blood running from his eyes and mouth. He stared at Apollo, straight in the eye.

"It's hurts. It hurts so goddamn much."

Apollo's eyes flew open, and he sat up quickly, looking around. He was back in the real world.

"Apollo? Are you alright?"

Apollo looked right to see Athena. He felt her concerned look through the darkness.

"It's... It's just Clay... He's haunting my nightmares again.."

Apollo felt Athenas arms wrap around him. He felt her soft hair rub against his bare chest.

"It's okay, Apollo... You're fine... It's just a nightmare..."

Apollo eventually calmed down. Athena released her arms from around Apollo. She rubbed his hair.

"I'm here if you need me, Apollo."

She laid back down, her head facing Apollo. Her eyes were closed.

"Night, Apollo."

Apollo slowly laid down.

"Night, Athena..."

 _Do you know how it feels to be stabbed? Maybe one day you'll find out. But one things for sure... It's hurts. It hurts so goddamn much._

That sentence just stuck with Apollo.

He tried to ignore it.

Tomorrow was the first day of his holiday.

He should be happy.

And when he's with Athena, he can achieve that goal.


	2. The Best Day Of Our Lives

_Vmm, vmm._

Apollo woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating in his backpack. He drowsily reached into the front pocket, and turned it on. He got a face full of light, burning his eyes to the darkness they were used to. He looked to see a text from Trucy.

' _I'm fine, Polly! Stop teasing me about missing you!'_

Apollo smiled at the text, and typed something back.

' _Whatever you say, Trucy.'_

He checked the time on his phone. It was 5:12 AM. Maui was only 2 hours behind L.A, so Trucy must've just woken up. The sun still hadn't risen, but the light of it pierced over the horizon of mountains, ready to raise up and wake everyone up on Maui at any time.

Apollo knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so he instead pulled out a volume of Death Note and started reading. He only read the manga for about five minutes before noticing Athena slightly moving.

"Ungh... What time is it..?" Athena moaned slightly.

"About quarter past five." Apollo said to her. She rolled over till her back was resting fully on the soft bed below her. She extended her arms out to her side, her left arm slightly hitting Apollo's face.

"Sorry." She apogized, pulling her arm away from Apollo's cheek.

Athena pulled the sheet off her, and swung her legs over the bed ledge. Apollo looked over at her. She pulled her bag over to her to get changed into her day clothes. She grabbed the collar off her long orange shirt and pulled it off, exposing her entire back to Apollo. She reached into her bag, pulling out a bright yellow bra, clipping it onto her. She then pulled out a yellow singlet, and put it on herself.

"Is every single piece of clothing that you have yellow?" Apollo questioned. He still held the manga in his hand, but was instead looking at Athena as she put on her black shorts.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say all YOUR clothes are red." Athena accused Apollo. He tried to think of a snappy comeback.

Nothing came to mind.

Apollo closed his manga, putting it back into his bag. He flung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up, walking over to the window curtains. He flung them open, and saw the sun still hadn't raised up. Athena watched the shirtless Apollo look out the window, his hair all messy from the pillow. He walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a red singlet that had black stripes down the side of them. He still wore the black shorts from the previous day.

"Oh man, the sun is gonna come out soon!" Athena exclaimed. She immediately grabbed Apollo's hand, pulling him out of the room towards the elevator. Apollo felt a mix of surprise and happiness at Athenas excitement. The two eventually reached the elevator, and Athena tapped the ground floor button multiple times.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" She was jogging on the spot, still holding onto Apollo's hand. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she started sprinting, dragging Apollo with her.

"Gah! S-slow down, Athena! My arms about to get ripped out of its socket!" Apollo told her. She ignored him, and continued running. They went down a flight of steps that contained a garden on both sides. They ran past the pool, which looked clear and beautiful. They eventually reached a steep grass hill which led down to the golden sands of the beach. Athena continued to drag Apollo by the hand down the steep hill, but tripped on something, causing her to fall on her side, sending Apollo with her. The rolled down the hill together. The hill had soft grass, and the sands were soft so it didn't hurt. When they reached the sand, Apollo sprung up, running over to Athena.

"Athena?! Are you alright?!"

Apollo heard the sounds of her beautiful laughter. He couldn't help smiling himself. She rolled onto her back, tears of joy in her eyes as she continued laughing. She felt tremendous amounts of joy, and you didn't need any special hearing to see that. Seeing Athena laughed filled Apollo with tonnes of happiness and energy.

He loved her laugh so much.

He stretched out a hand, and she took it, getting up. Apollo pulled her up, and as she got up, she fell forward onto Apollo. She put both her hands on his strong chest. She looked up at him, and he held her shoulders. Their faces were a couple of centimeters away from each other, and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I gotcha, tiger."

Athena stepped away from Apollo, and looked at the mountains that were past the large building they had checked in at yesterday. The sun still hasn't risen. She looked back at Apollo, and Apollo stretched out a hand. She took it, interlocking her fingers with his, and they started to walk down the beach.

"This is just so you don't fall over." Apollo told her, explaining the reason why he was holding her hand. She didn't care about the reason, she was just glad to have him walking alongside the beach, the sun rising up to the left of them. They continued to walk down the golden path of sand, small waves crashing into the sand, causing the golden specks to soak and get muddy. The two of them were bare feet, and it felt good for their skin to touch the soft sand. A slight breeze chilled throughout the air, but the warmth of the sun countered it.

"It's gonna be a hot day." Apollo guessed.

"Oh, yes please." Athena said.

Eventually, Athena saw the tip of the glowing sun pierce through a gap in the mountains, shining down on the two of them. The sun ever so slowly raised up, and it looked beautiful. The heat of it hit the two of them hard, and Apollo's guess was confirmed.

It was definitely gonna be a hot day.

(O)

The man stood his balcony, watching Apollo and Athena walk down the beach, holding hands. He took a swig of the beer he had, and continued to look at them. These two had ruined his life.

And he was pissed.

(O)

The sun eventually lighted up all of Maui, and the day had officially begun.

"So, plans for today?" Apollo asked the girl. She thought for a moment, tapping her earring.

"Let's get back to the room, and maybe I might have thought something by then."

The two turned back around, going towards the large building of rooms. Couples had already started going towards the restaurant, getting breakfast.

"Hey, Apollo. You know what I just thought of?" Athena asked. Apollo turned to look at her.

"Coffee?"

"Coffee."

The two entered the restaurant, sitting down at the best table. It was a round table, made of glass in the middle. The view of the beach was just to the side of them. They sat the opposite end of the round table, checking the breakfast menu.

"Ugh... I need some coffee. Right now." Apollo moaned.

"My exercise tire you out?" Athena asked.

"If your idea of exercise is dragging me out at five in the morning and rolling down a grass hill, count me out from now on." Apollo told her.

"Well, too bad." Athena joked, putting down her menu. A waitress walked over.

"What would you two like?" She asked. Apollo went first.

"I'll just have an Espresso please." He told her. He wasn't exactly in the mood for breakfast, and it's not like he had much anyway.

"I think I'll have the same as him." Athena told the waitress.

"Alright.. Thank you." The waitress jotted down two espressos into her notepad before walking away.

"An espresso, Athena? Never seen you have one of those before." Apollo questioned.

"Always fun to try new things." She told him.

"So, what do you think of Maui so far?" Apollo asked her.

"I'm loving it. I'm still thinking about what to do, but I know it's gonna be good!" She told him.

"What kind of good are we talking? Your good or mine?" Apollo asked her. She slightly giggled.

"Can't spoil it!" She said. Apollo leaned back in his chair, sighing.

"Of course you can't..."

The waitress came back holding two small coffee mugs. She placed them down in front of them.

"Thanks." Apollo said, leaning forward and grabbing the handle of the mug. He took a sip, and felt the caffeine immediately rush through him, making him ten times more awake than before. Athena took a small sip, and immediately liked what she was drinking.

"Apollo, I freaking love you." She said, taking a large sip of the espresso.

"So you like it?" Apollo asked. Athena was in the middle of her drink, and focused her eyes on him. She took a sip, and exhaled.

"Oh, yes I do. Yes. I. Do."

Apollo smiled, raising the mug to his mouth.

The brightness of the sun eventually made the world light up, showing off the full power of summer in Maui. Once the two had finished their espresso, Apollo smacked a ten dollar bill on the table and walked out of the restaurant. The two made their way to an elevator, and Apollo push the button to call it.

The elevator doors opened, and inside stood a man. The man walked out the elevator and shoved Apollo with his shoulder as the man moved past him. Apollo looked at the man who had just bumped him.

"Hey! What's your problem?!" Athena yelled at the man.

"Leave it, Athena." He told her. The man walked towards the restaurant. Apollo and Athena stepped into the elevator, Athena pushing the 3 button as she stepped in. Apollo watched the man that shoved him walk into the restaurant. He had a black hood over his head, and you couldn't see his face at all. He turned around to look at Apollo before the elevator doors shut.

"Ugh! What's wrong with people?!" Athena complained.

"It's alright, Athena. Just forget about it." Apollo told her. The elevator doors opened, and Apollo and Athena stepped out. Apollo somehow grabbed the key when he was being dragged out of the apartment by Athena. He put the key into the door handle, and opened up the room.

"You bought your swimming gear?" Athena asked Apollo as she made her way over to her suitcase.

"Yeah, of course. What are we doing, Athena?"

Athena pulled out her yellow bikini and smiled at Apollo.

"You ever gone cliff jumping before?"

(O)

Apollo carried his backpack which contained his red swimming trunks. Athena held her athletic bag which had her yellow bikini. They got out of the taxi at the best cliff jumping location.

Black Rock beach.

It was a 50 minute drive, and the time was about 10:30 AM. There were not many people at the beach, which made it all the more better for Athena and Apollo.

"Cliff jumping, Athena? Have you ever done that?" He asked her.

"Nope! There's a first for everything!" She said. They made their way to a changing room, and Apollo went into the males one. It was empty, and Apollo started to get undressed.

He felt some nervousness. He had never cliff jumped before, and he felt as if he were going to smash into the rocks if he jumped. But looking scared in front of Athena was already embarrassing enough.

Even Athena herself couldn't held but feel butterflies in her stomach. She put on her yellow bikini, and was ready for the cliff jump. She stepped out to see a shirtless Apollo with his red swim trunks.

"Let's go!" Athena nodded towards the cliff and they made their way there.

Very few people were at the beach, and none were on the cliff. Apollo and Athena made their way up the black rocks.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..." Apollo muttered as he walked along the black rocks.

He looked down anyway.

Clear waters with waves splashed below them, and Apollo saw himself getting higher with each step. He had nearly reached the edge.

Then he felt his foot slip on loose stone. He fell sideways towards the black rocks. Athena noticed, and immediately grabbed for his arm.

She held tightly onto his arm as he leant over a large collection of stone below him. Athena pulled him up.

"Don't... Don't do that..." Athena panted.

"Hey, it's not like I MEANT to slip over and nearly die. C'mon, we're nearly there." Apollo told her as he walked further towards the edge of the cliff. Apollo held onto a metal pole sticking out of the ground, looking at the thirty feet drop into the water below him.

"So... You wanna go first?" Apollo volunteered Athena. She shook her head.

"Nuh-uh! You first!" She told him. Apollo sighed, and looked back at the drop.

It was now or never.

He took a deep breath, stepped back, and jumped.

He plummeted towards the ocean feet first, the wind rushing up his body. He eventually slammed against the clear ocean, the cold water getting into his skin. He swam up, and his face broke out of the water. He gasped for air as he looked up at Athena, who leant over the side holding onto the metal pole.

"How was that?!" She called out to him. Apollo spit out some water, before putting on a massive grin towards her.

"That was awesome! You gotta do it!" He yelled. Athena wasted no time, jumping off the edge of the cliff. She screamed as she plummeted through the air, her long hair flowing with the heavy wind. She hit the water feet first, just like Apollo. Her hair floated majestically underwater, and she immediately started to swim up. She broke the water surface, and wiped her wet face with her hand, and started laughing.

"That was amazing!" She yelled. The two started to swim towards the shore, anticipating another jump. They swam back to shore, and started to climb the rocks again.

When they reached the top, Apollo leaned on the metal pole above the cliff, catching his breath.

"Ooh, what's that?" Athena asked, looking at something in the water below. Apollo walked over to her, looking into the water 30 feet below.

"I don't see anything..." Apollo commented.

Then he felt a set of hands push him from behind, and he fell off the cliff into the water, head first. He swam up to the surface to see Athena laughing herself to tears.

"Gotcha!" She yelled, laughing yet again. Apollo, although angry at Athena for pushing him in, couldn't help smiling slightly. After Athena had laughed herself to tears, her stomach slightly hurting, she eventually jumped in. Apollo swam under the sea to see her.

Apollo could clearly see Athena underwater, and he noticed a fish swimming towards them underwater. It swam in front of Athena, and she gazed at it in awe. The fish looked around, and Apollo watched as Athena went to slowly and softly touch the fish. As soon as her finger was placed on the fish, it swam as full speed away from her. She watched as the fish swam deep into the ocean floor. Apollo eventually swam upwards, breaking the surface of the water. He looked around, and saw more and more people pouring into the beach.

He heard Athena come into the surface, and she looked at the people.

"We should go." She told Apollo.

"Right you are. Before this place gets too crowded."

The two swam to shore, going over to their backpacks. Apollo unzipped his, pulling out a black towel to dry himself. Athena used her white towel to dry her long hair and body. The two walked over to the changing room. Apollo's messy, brown hair was still wet. He put his red singlet and black shorts back on, and stepped out to see Athena facing him in her yellow singlet and black shorts. Her bright yellow bra straps were exposed on the side of her singlet, but she didn't mind. She had already called for a cab.

She reached into her athletic bag, pulling out her phone and turning the camera on.

"You know what to do, Apollo." She told him. They sat down in the grass, and Athena sat next to Apollo. She held the camera in the air, and Apollo smiled a full teeth smile. He felt Athena put her spare arm around him.

Then he felt Athena's soft lips against his cheek.

Athena took the photo, and went to look at it. Apollo lightly rubbing the cheek Athena just kissed him on. He went to look at the photo too. They both had obvious wet hair, and Apollo was still smiling as it showed Athena with her eyes closed and her lips on Apollo's left cheek.

That was probably Apollo's favourite photo.

The cab eventually pulled up, and the two stepped in. Athena tagged that photo in a message to Phoenix.

"Great Wailea Resort, please!" Athena told the driver. The cab started driving, and Athena leaned her head on Apollo's right shoulder as she tried to go to sleep. Apollo smiled, running his fingers through her long hair. He held her tightly with his right arm, and looked out the window. They would eventually reach the resort at 12:00 PM.

(O)

They eventually reached the resort and the two got out. Athena was still slightly snickering about pushing Apollo in, and Apollo lightly punched her left arm, causing her to rub her sore arm.

"Ow! You're a bully!" She said angrily to him. Although she was holding her fists out, Widget was lighting up green. The two went to the elevator, and next to the elevator was the same man who had shoved Apollo in the morning. The man wore a black hood and hid his face entirely. Apollo looked at him for a bit, but the man didn't look up. Apollo and Athena got into the elevator, and started going up to the third floor.

"Who is that guy?" Athena asked "He gives me the creeps."

Apollo shrugged.

"Dunno. Someone who doesn't like red?"

Athena slightly snickered before the elevator door opened, and the two of them stepping out. Apollo opened the room door, and stepped inside. It had been cleaned thoroughly, and the bed had been made again. Apollo felt sorry for whoever made the bed, because as soon as he opened the door, Athena dived on the neatly made bed.

"I'm gonna have a bit of a nap..." Athena mumbled, raising a finger.

"Yeah, I might too." Apollo said. He sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing his phone. He had no messages from Trucy or Phoenix, but instead from Blackquill.

' _How is Cykes doing? I hope you are taking care of her.'_

Apollo sent back a message, before laying in the bed.

' _She's doing fine.'_

Apollo heard the light snores come from Athena. He looked over at her. She was completely spread out on the bed, facing Apollo with her eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. Apollo ran the tips of his knuckles over her forehead, and ran his fingers through her long, orange hair. He knew he wouldn't be able to take a small nap, so he stepped out of bed, grabbing his phone to send a message to Phoenix.

' _Could you send me the latest photo Athena sent you?'_

(O)

Apollo held a locket in his hand.

On the front bore a steel tiger. He had paid quite a bit for it in the jewerly store, but it would be well worth it. It contained nothing on the inside yet, but Apollo had used the resort computers to print off the photo of Athena kissing his cheek. He made it smaller, and when it came out of the printer, he grabbed it, using some scissors to cut it down to just Athena and him. It was small enough to glue into the locket, he did so.

Apollo looked at the locket. The tiger on the front, in a stance of hunting, looking for prey. When opened, it bore a photo of Athena kissing his cheek, and him baring a full teeth smile. He slightly smiled at what he had created.

He got up from his seat and walked down to the elevator yet again. It was around 6 PM, and he was wondering if Athena had woken up by now. The sun was setting, and Apollo knew he would have to take Athena to see it by the beach.

As Apollo walked to the elevator, he looked around for that strange man. He saw him yet again. He held something in his hand, but when he spotted Apollo looking at him, he put the thing away.

"Hmph."

Apollo stared at the man as he walked past him. He could only think one thing.

'Was... Was that a knife?'

Apollo stepped into the elevator, trying to think about what he just saw. That couldn't be a knife. Apollo was probably just imagining it. When he had reached third floor, he stepped into the room.

To his surprise, Athena was still asleep. She must be getting all the jet lag off her. Her long hair spread all over the bed, and Apollo stood by the bed. He held the locket in his hand, and put it by her bedside table. The clink of it hitting the table caused her to wake up. She looked up at Apollo, and spoke.

"Ugh... Morning, Apollo..."

Apollo crossed his arms.

"Afternoon. It's 6 PM."

She buried her face into her pillow.

"Really now...? Hang on, what's that?"

Athena took the locket. She inspected it.

"I... I kinda.. Well.." Apollo scratched the back of his head "..I kinda bought it for you..."

Athena stared up at Apollo, shock sprawled across her face.

"Y-you... You bought this?!" She asked.

"Check the inside, tiger."

Athena opened the tiger locket, and immediately smiled the photo she saw. She sprung up from her bed, and wrapped her arms around Apollo's neck.

"Thank you so much, Apollo! I.. I don't know what to say..." She said. Apollo held her close to him, and they hugged each other for a long time. Apollo eventually broke it, and looked out the window.

"Athena, we still gotta see the sunset!"

(O)

They made their way down to the beach to catch the last inch of sun. They sat down in the golden sand, looking at the sunset. Athena leaned her body onto Apollo's, and he stroked her hair, slowly and softly.

"Goodbye, sun..." She mumbled out.

"You're still talking to the sun." Apollo told her.

"Get your hearing checked." She spat back.

As the last inch of sun disappeared, Apollo looked up at the pool. It was empty, much to Apollo's relief. He got up, and grabbed Athenas hand to pull her up.

"Have we been in the pool yet?" Apollo asked. Athena tapped her earring, thinking back to the last 24 hours.

"No, don't think so..."

Apollo flashed a smile.

"Nows the best time!"

The two went back to the room to get changed into their swim wear. Apollo yet again with his red trunks, and Athena with her yellow bikini. It was dark out, but the pool lights had been turned on. The sun and the light surrounding it had vanished. The pool was empty, and not another person was in sight.

It was just the two of them.

Apollo watched as Athena walked in front of him towards the large pool. She dived in with her hands stretched out above her body, with her torso and feet following. She swam above to the surface, and ran her hands through her wet hair. She looked at Apollo.

"C'mon, Justice! Dive in!"

Apollo didn't wait any longer, and he dived in feet first. The water surrounded him, and he looked around under the water. He swam up to the surface, and saw Athena with her arms resting on the ledge of the pool, looking over the beach.

"So... First day review?" Apollo asked as he swam over to her, leaning his arms on the ledge.

"Hmm... I'd say..." Athena thought, tilting her head slightly to the right. She then thought of an answer and looked over at Apollo.

"I'd say it was one of the best days of my life. Especially since you're here." She told Apollo. Apollo felt himself blush, but he smiled.

"Yeah... Any day I spend with you is a good one, Athena."

She smiled at him, before using her feet to launch herself from the ledge. Apollo swam after her, and he saw her go under. Apollo followed, sinking into the pool.

He saw Athena clearly in the pool. She smiled, and swam towards Apollo under the water. Athena put her hands on Apollo's shoulder, staring into his deep, brown eyes. Apollo put one hand on her waist, and another on her back. She swam further towards Apollo, and planted her soft, wet lips on his.

Apollo closed his eyes, returning the kiss instantly. Her lips were the soft, warm and beautiful. She put a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her.

It was one of the greatest moments of their lives.

Athena eventually broke slowly, and swam to the surface. Apollo swam up, and broke the water, staring back at her.

"So..." Athena awkwardly said. She blushed slightly.

"That was amazing." Apollo said. She smiled at him, and swam over to him for another kiss. She held the back of Apollo's messy hair, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was absolutely perfect.

They slowly broke yet again, and they both smiled at each other.

"I love you, Apollo." She whispered, confessing to him. He pulled her head towards his neck, and whispered back.

"I love you too, tiger."

(O)

"You reckon there'd still be some shops open?" Athena asked as they stepped into their room.

"Yeah, defiantly. Might get some dinner too somewhere. Consider it out first date?" Apollo asked. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sure."

Apollo stepped into the bathroom, and took a look at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy and wet, and he grabbed some hair gel to put it back to its old, spiky self.

He had just told the girl he loved for over a year that he loved her, and to his surprise, she loved him too. He felt massive joy flow through him still, and he was already liking this holiday. It was midnight now, and he saw a nice place that was open all night on the street when he had been shopping for the locket earlier. He put on a white shirt with a red jacket, and some jeans. He stepped out of the bathroom to see Athena, also in some jeans, with a yellow shirt. She flashed a peace sign at him as he stepped out.

"Ready to go, Apollo!"

Apollo grabbed his wallet, and held out his arm to Athena. She linked her arm with his, and they stepped out of the room. They went down in the elevator and made their way to the restaurant.

(O)

The man saw Apollo and Athena, linked arms, walking down the street towards the nearest town. He knew he needed to strike now. He grabbed his pistol from his table, and slammed the door as he headed out, making his way towards them.

His plan for revenge started now.

(O)

Apollo and Athena walked through the street. Cars drove past, and some stores were still open, still at midnight. It was beautiful.

"So, you ever been on a date before, Apollo?" Athena asked.

"No... This is certainly going to be interesting..." Apollo replied.

"Heh, me neither. We'll be fine!" Athena told him.

"You're always good for a smile, tiger."

Apollo realised after that conversation had finished that his pocket felt lighter than before. He reached into his pocket, and realized he had dropped his wallet. He unlinked arms with Athena to go back and get it. He spotted it almost instantly, and went to pick it up. He shoved it back into his pocket.

Then he heard Athena scream.

Apollo suddenly turned around, and saw a black hooded man holding a pistol to Athenas head.

"Athena!" Apollo cried, sprinting towards the two.

The man looked at Apollo, still not revealing his face.

"Don't come any closer, or her brain will be all over this pavement!" The man threatened, shoving the pistol further into Athenas temple.

"A-Apollo!" Athena cried out. Apollo couldn't move without killing Athena. Apollo then suddenly realized.

This man holding the gun was the same man who shoved him this morning, and had showed up a couple times.

He tried to think of something, anything. He tried to negotiate with the kidnapper.

"Please, let her go! How much do you want?!" He begged him to let her go. The man dragged Athena towards an alleyway, towards a black van. Athena struggled and tried to kick at the man, but the man was too strong and breaking out would mean certain death.

"Take me instead, I'm begging you!" Apollo cried out. The kidnapper ignored him. He opened the back door of the van, and shoved Athena into the van. As soon as his eyes were off Apollo, Apollo ran towards him. The man saw him running, and aimed the gun towards him. Apollo pinned the man's arm against the van as he fired the shot, hitting nothing. The man used his spare arm to elbow Apollo in the face. Apollo felt his nose explode, and he staggered back. He felt the cold metal of the pistol smash against the back of his head. Apollo's vision went black temporarily, and he felt ringing in his ears. Apollo saw Athena sprint out of the van, running towards the man with gun. The man punched Athena in the stomach, causing her to double over. He then raised his left fist in the air, and furiously punched Athena, knocking her out. Apollo wiped his bloody nose, and tried to charge at the man. The man grabbed Apollo's throat. His black hood covered his face, but Apollo could see his dark blue eyes peering at him.

"Come and find her, if you want her back." The man gruffly said, before raising an elbow and knocking the side of Apollo's head, knocking him out.

(O)

Apollo eventually woke up, and stared down the alleyway where _it_ happened. He felt light rain against his hair, removing the gel from it. He softy rubbed his nose, and felt some dry blood under it. He pushed himself off the ground and stared down the alleyway. Apollo could barely make out tire tracks, and followed them. He rounded a corner and saw something on the ground. He ran over to it.

It was the tiger locket, and a note. The note seemed to have been written in black pen.

' _Don't even think about getting the cops_ '

Apollo scrunched up the note, tossing it behind him. Then he noticed.

There was something else at his feet.

Widget.

Apollo knelt down, and picked up Widget with his thumb and index finger. He stared at the black, rounded object. It was so dark it was almost scary. He put his hand on his right knee, and got up. Widget could help him find Athena. He would have to figure it out, but he _will_ find her. He shoved Widget and the locket into his pocket, and made his way down the alley. He muttered something to himself. He pretended that Athena would hear it.

"Hang on, tiger..."


	3. Hang On, Tiger

Apollo sat underneath a roof on the pavement, rain bucketing down onto his hair. He held his one last hope in his hand.

Widget.

He was first trying to figure out how the hell to turn it on. It was still black, and nothing was coming off it. Apollo desperately tried to find someway to get it to work.

He had to get it to work. For her.

The cold, wet rain smashed against his hair, and soaked his clothes. Apollo held Widget close so it didn't get hit by any water. Apollo tried to remember back to everytime Athena used it in court.

He saw two buttons, one at the top right corner, and the other at the bottom left. He pressed them both at the same time, and was hit with a face full of yellow.

He turned Widget around to face the road, and a holographic yellow face floated in the air, smiling. Apollo thought back to the courtroom, and knew he had to run his hand in front of the screen. He did so, and Widgets iconic blue screen came up. Apollo felt some relief, but he wouldn't be happy until he knows exactly where Athena is.

Luckily, Widget knew that.

Widget realized it wasn't around the neck of Athena Cykes, and displayed a screen showing a map.

 _Return to here._

The map displayed a yellow dot moving on the road, somewhere on a street nearby Apollo. Apollo felt an overwhelming sense of joy through him, and he released the breath he had been holding for the last couple of minutes. With Athenas location in his hand, all he had to do was follow the trail.

He shoved Widget back into his pocket and got up, using his right knee for support. He reached back into his pocket, and grabbed out the locket.

The tiger still bore strong on the front. Apollo thought this resembled Athena. Strong and competitive. He knew she'd make it through this. She spent seven years studying psychology and law to help one man, she was capable of so many things. She was probably fighting her damn hardest through this.

He knew she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her.

Apollo opened up the locket, still bearing that picture. They looked so happy, especially Apollo, considering he was just being kissed by his greatest love. He stared at that locket picture for a full minute, taking in everything. He knew what he was fighting for.

He was fighting so that she could be that happy again.

Apollo put the locket away, and grabbed out Widget, checking the map again. Athena was still at some building.

 _Wailea Red Cross_

It was a hospital. Probably abandoned if that man had got her in. Apollo kept Widget open as he followed the path to her.

He was coming to get his tiger.

(O)

Athena woke up slowly, and felt herself strapped into something. She couldn't move at all, and she felt herself lying down on some sort of bed. She looked down at her body, and saw three straps over her body, tightly done. She looked up to see the man in the black hood yet again. He looked straight ahead, not even bothering to look down at her.

Athena started to struggle, trying to get out. All she got was the laugh of this kidnapper.

"It's so funny trying to watch you escape. What's your plan, exactly? Break out, then be shot by me?" The man asked.

"Apollo... Apollo's coming... And he will save me. I know he will!" Athena told him. The man erupted into laughter, slamming his hand on the bed Athena was strapped into.

"That little runt is gonna come save you?! The knight in shining armour to save his poor little princess. Cute story." The man said in a dumb voice.

"You... You son of a bitch..." Athena cursed him.

"Wow, language." The man teased. Athena closed her eyes, breathing deeply. The worst time to have a panic attack would be now. She tried to calmly cycle her breaths. In, out. In, out.

Athena watched the man open the door to a surgery room. He wheeled the bed over next to a tray. The tray contained needles with liquid, saws, scalpels, and a bunch of other medical stuff that probably won't be used for anything medical right now. The man grabbed one of the needles with a strange sort of liquid into it.

"It's better to not have them squirm." He told himself. Athena started to really struggle, but to no effect. The man slowly inserted the tip of the sharp needle into her wrist. The pain was enormous, much worse than a normal injection. Athena gritted her teeth, trying not to look weak in front of this man.

"Shh, shh. Everything's gonna be alright." The man creepily said as he stroked his hand across Athenas forehead. Athena tried to turn her head away from his hand. His touch sent chills up her spine.

"Your boyfriend has only a couple of hours before I get to experiment with you. I don't think he'll make it. Probably crying in an alleyway over losing his poor, poor girl." The man joked as he walked out of the surgery room. Athena felt the liquid taking place, her consciousness fading away. Her eyes felt as if they had ten tonnes of steel attached to them. Before she fell unconscious, she muttered something to herself. Something she never thought she would have to say.

"Help me, Apollo..."

(O)

Apollo kept following the path. He was close, so very, very close. He took turns, following this path Widget had placed out for him. He had thought, and realized Widget could probably track her through her earring that her mother gave her.

He eventually rounded a corner to see a broken down building. Cracks were all around it, and plants and weeds were growing out of its bottom corners. A broken Red Cross bared on the tip of the building. Apollo thought this must be the place. He put Widget back into his pocket, and looked at the broken down building.

In the building was his tiger, but also her kidnapper.

He had to save her, without him seeing. It only took one bullet...

He made a decision. Something that some would call idiotic. He pulled his phone out, and called 911. If he could at least get Athena out without this man hurting her, the police could save her. Even if it meant he had to die, she had to be safe.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Apollo breathed in. He could just hang up now, and try to rescue her himself, but what if it all went wrong? Then the two of them would be dead.

"Hello?"

Apollo made the decision.

"My... My girlfriend has been kidnapped... She's been taking to an old hospital, Red Cross, I think it is... Just send some cops there... Please.."

The woman on the other end started speaking to some other people in the station.

"A couple of cars are on their way. Could you describe the kidnapper?"

Apollo knew he couldn't have time to hold on to the line. As soon as that kidnapper heard any sirens, Athena would be shot.

"I don't know his exact face, but he has a gun... If he sees any cops he's going to kill her..."

The dispatcher stayed silent.

"I'm going to save her." Apollo told woman on the other end.

"Sir, don't-"

"I have to."

Apollo hung up.

Would the police even come? He didn't stay on the line and he provided very few details. Maybe they would think it's some joke. Apollo felt his hope draining away every second he thought about what he was doing.

It was all to save her. No matter what he did, _she_ had to be safe.

Apollo slowly and quietly peered through the glass of the front door. He didn't see anyone, but he knew the front door was the worst option. He went around the building. He felt as if he had a time limit to save her.

' _Just get her out of there, Apollo...'_

It seemed as if no other options were available. He had to go through the front door.

He slowly opened the front door, making as less noise as possible. The silence was eerie, with just a few drops of rain leaking through the roof. He had find which level Athena was on, without running into this man. He had nothing to defend himself with.

Apollo hid behind an old desk, and quietly pulled out Widget. He could hear his own breath, quick and panicked. Widget displayed the building, and that Athena was on the fourth floor. He quietly put Widget away.

' _Now... How the hell do I get to the fourth floor?'_

He looked around for stairs of any sorts. There was an old elevator, still lighted up. He decided that wasn't the best path, as it might break down, and also make too much noise.

Knowing he was stuck in a building with a guy with a gun that wanted _his_ blood was terrifying. He snuck around, looking for some form of way to get up in this damn building.

Old, rotten stairs were his only option. He slowly went up them, the tip of his toes supporting his steps. His time limit was getting lower as he imagined the police, sirens blaring, rushing down the street. Maybe they turned off their sirens. He didn't know.

He counted the doors he went by, until he reached the fourth one. He hoped this was the right floor. Any wrong moves could mean death for one of them.

Or both of them...

He started to sneak down the hallway, peering into every room. All he got was empty, empty, empty.

His hope started to drain at a massive rate, like someone had poked a massive hole into the invisible bag where it held his hope.

He had to keep going.

He eventually peered into a room, and saw _him._

The hooded man, fiddling with something, looking out the window and facing away from the door. Apollo immediately hid behind a wall in shock. That guy was watching the street, and somehow didn't see him. Apollo slowly and quietly made his way to another room.

The room right next to him was the one he wanted.

Athena Cykes laid unconscious on some sort of hospital bed, three straps around her. Two on her torso and arms, and one on her legs. Next to her was a tray of surgery tools. He slowly opened the door, making the least amount of noise he could.

There she laid. Her long hair spread on her pillow, hanging off the sides of her bed. Her eyes closed, her mouth open. She was still breathing, her chest slightly raising up and down. Apollo looked at the straps holding her down, and looked for some way to undo them. He untied one strap, pulling it off her chest. He did another, slowly pulling it off her stomach, and then pulled the one off her leg. She was free. Now Apollo needed to get her out.

He put one arm under her leg, and another under her back, and lifted her up, her unconscious arms and leg slightly moving. Her long hair hanged from her head.

"I gotcha, tiger..." Apollo whispered to her as he carried her towards the open door. Apollo stepped out, and looked down the hallway. He tried to go right, back the way he came.

Then he saw a door open.

The hooded man stepped out, and saw the two of them. Apollo turned around away from him, and started running. The man went back to get his gun. Apollo kept running, carrying the unconscious Athena in his arms. Her arms dangled below her. Apollo rounded a corner when he heard a gunshot fired at him. He heard the bullet hit the metal next to his head.

"Get away!" Apollo screamed at the man.

He continued running down a long hallway.

"We'll be fine, we'll be fine..." Apollo whispered over and over to her.

"Godammit, which way..?" Apollo said as he ran through a room and went out another door, seeing two hallways on his right and left. He ran down the right one, and hoped that it was the correct way. Apollo heard another gunshot burst through some glass, hitting the floor in front of him. He kept running.

He turned left down another hallway, and released a breath of relief.

There was an elevator at the end of the hallway.

"We're getting out of here, tiger..."

He held Athena close to him as he ran towards the elevator, and prayed it still worked. He pressed the B1 button, so that he could get below ground floor and hopefully get out that way. He saw the hooded man run at the end of the hallway. The hooded man aimed his pistol at Apollo as the elevator door closed. A gunshot rang out as they shut, and Apollo heard a loud _clank_ on the elevator door as the gunshot hit it. The elevator started to sputter, then move down. Apollo leaned against the wall of the elevator, holding Athena close to him. He looked up at the roof, panting.

He had finally saved her.

(O)

Apollo felt some movement in his arms, and looked down to see Athena slowly waking up. She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. She saw Apollo, and felt overwhelmed with happiness.

"Hey, tiger..." Apollo panted.

"A-Apollo..." Athena drowsily moaned.

"Take it easy. I'm getting you out of here." He told her. She looked at Apollo, slight shock on her face. She snuggled her head into his chest.

"Thank you..." She could only slightly whisper to him. The elevator doors opened as Apollo stepped out into what seemed to be an underground parking lot. He looked around for some way out, but the door that led out onto the road was closed, and shut tight.

Then Apollo heard the elevator move behind him.

The man had called it, and he was coming down.

"No, no, no!" Apollo cursed to himself, desperately looking for some way out.

He was finding nothing, so he instead looked for something else.

Some place for Athena to hide.

He saw the broken down car as soon as the elevator door had opened, and decided to go over there. He thought about hiding both Athena and him under the car, but he knew the man would start searching, and find them both before the police got there.

So he made a decision.

He started to lower Athena to ground, and rolled her under the car to hide her.

"Stay here. The cops will be here soon. I'm going to try and get that guy away from you. Don't make any noise, okay?" Apollo instructed Athena.

"Apollo, he has a gun! He'll-"

"Okay?!" Apollo cut her off.

Athenas eyes peered out from under the car, looking at Apollo.

"Okay..." Athena said softly. Apollo reached towards her, and grabbed her soft hand, rubbing his thumb over her palm.

"Everything's gonna be fine."

Athena held Apollo's hand back, still looking at him. Apollo drew his hand away from hers and stood up, walking in front of the elevator. It opened up, and the hooded man stood inside.

Apollo looked at both of his hands, and saw he held no gun.

He felt little hope, but it was drained when he saw something bulging out of his pocket.

"Where is she?" The man asked, stepping out of the elevator.

"Why should I tell you?" Apollo said in a low voice.

"There will be consequences." The man said, trying to intimidate Apollo. Apollo gave his best death stare to the man.

"Who... Who are you?" Apollo asked. The man stayed silent. He walked closer to Apollo, and Apollo backed away slightly.

Then the man charged at Apollo.

Apollo dodged his charge, but the man stopped himself quickly. The man went into his pocket, and pulled out something. It didn't look like a gun.

The man thrusted his arm towards Apollo, and Apollo attempted to block it.

He didn't succeed.

Apollo saw the man thrust his hand towards Apollo's stomach, and Apollo felt something sharp plunge below his rib cage. The man put his arm around Apollo's neck.

Apollo looked down, and saw the man had just thrusted a pocket knife into his stomach.

Apollo saw his wet, fresh blood flow onto the man's hand.

Athena watched as the man stabbed Apollo in the stomach. She put both her hands over her mouth to stop her gasp, but already felt tears flowing from her eyes. She wanted to look away, but couldn't. She saw the man push the knife further into Apollo's stomach.

The man's arm eventually released from Apollo's neck, and he pulled the blade out of Apollo's stomach. Apollo fell to his knees, both his hands over his stab wound. He couldn't even speak.

Apollo fell backwards, hitting the hard ground. He held both his hands over his stomach. The man knelt down next to Apollo, holding the knife in his hand. The knife bore fresh blood from Apollo.

"Hmph... Easier then I expected."

The man's face was never revealed as he slowly raised up, and turned around, walking away from Apollo.

Apollo Justice lay on the ground, holding both his hands over his stab wound in his stomach.

' _Do you know how it feels to be stabbed? Maybe one day you'll find out. But one things for sure... It's hurts. It hurts so goddamn much._ '

Clay was right.

It hurt so much.

Apollo felt his blood, and his life, drain away through his stomach.

Athena could barely hold back her cries, as tears flowed down her cheek and onto her hands.

Apollo slowly lost all consciousness, as his world started to go black.

The last thing he heard was the car park door being slammed down, and the cries of "Freeze!"

Then, he was gone.


	4. Life Or Death

"Freeze!"

Athena could barely hear those words as a loud bang on a large door being smashed opened echoed throughout the parking lot. She could barely hear anything, except for her own panicked breaths. Her eyes were focused on only one thing.

Apollo, laying on the ground, blood slowly pouring out from his stomach and onto the ground.

She turned her head towards the large parking lot door that had been smashed down, and saw about four officers, all pointing their guns towards the man in the hood. He didn't even put his hands up. He remained as calm as ever.

The squad of officers moved towards the man, and he stood still.

"Put your hands in the air! Now!" One officer demanded. The man disobeyed.

One officer moved towards the man, while the other three stood behind him, watching the man closely. Athena watched as the officer pointed the gun directly at the man's face.

Then he saw the man move suddenly, grabbing the officers hand, and suddenly breaking it, causing him to drop the gun. The man caught the gun midair, and pointed it at the other three officers.

The man held the gun in both hands, aiming it at the other three officers. The three pointed their guns at him, safety released and finger on the trigger.

The man pointed his gun at the officers, and Athena could hear massive amounts of panic in his heart.

Then in a split second, the man raised the gun to his own head.

Athena slightly gasped and the officers started to sprint towards the man to stop him.

Then he pulled the trigger.

A loud gunshot echoed throughout the parking lot, hurting Athenas ears. She looked away, but knew she wouldn't get that image out of her head.

She heard the man hit the ground.

He had just committed suicide.

The other three officers gawked at his body.

Athena crawled out from under the car, and stood up. The officers pointed their gun at her in panic.

"No..!" She could only hoarsely whisper. The officers slowly lowered their guns.

Athena ran over to Apollo. His breathing was extremely forced. He was unconscious, still holding one hand over his wound. Athena slowly lifted up his shirt, revealing a gaping stab wound in the right side of his stomach, just below his rib cage. The sight was terrifying and truly disgusting, and Athena did everything in her power to hold back her sickness. She had to remain calm, but she knew that image of Apollo's wound would forever etch itself into her mind. She snapped out of her panicked state and focused on Apollo.

Athena immediately removed his red jacket, placing it on the stab wound to somehow slow the blood loss. Blood immediately stained the jacket.

"G-get an ambulance..! Please!" She hoarsely whispered at the officers. They had already started to call them in. They rushed over to Apollo.

"Godammit, get them here! He's gonna... He's going to..." Athena couldn't bring herself to mention death. No, he was going to live. He has to.

Athena pressed her hand over his stab wound, attempting to stop as much blood loss as possible.

"It's going to be fine, Apollo... You're going to be fine..." Athena told his unconscious body.

Athena could hear the sirens of an ambulance coming, and felt some relief.

Then she felt Apollo stop breathing.

"Apollo?"

Apollo wasn't responding. His forced breaths had stopped.

"No, no, wake up!" She begged. An officer started to perform CPR on Apollo, trying to get him to wake up. The ambulance drove into the parking lot, and four paramedics ran out.

"Wake up... Please... Don't go..." Athena begged, holding Apollo's cheek.

Then she heard Apollo gasp, and launch into a coughing fit before he started breathing again.

"Oh, thank god..." She said, slightly sobbing, relief in her voice.

The paramedics lifted the jacket slightly off Apollo's wound, and saw the hole in his stomach. They immediately put the jacket back on, and got out a stretcher for Apollo.

Apollo's eyes then slightly slid open, and the first thing he looked at was Athena.

"A..Ath..." He tried to grunt out something, but was immediately hit by a wave of pain.

"It's okay, Apollo... Just don't look at it..." Athena told him. Apollo looked up at the roof. He felt himself being lifted onto the stretcher and into the ambulance truck.

Athena walked along side Apollo as he was lifted into the truck. The driver of the truck decided that having her comfort Apollo would be the best decision.

The van door closed, and Athena felt the van speeding forward towards a hospital.

Athena grabbed Apollo's hand with both of her hands, rubbing her thumb over his hand.

"You're fine, Apollo..." Athena whispered to him. Every single tiny movement he made hurt like hell. He could only move his head to look at Athena. Her concerned gaze was all he saw in a blurred vision of green and red. All he could hear was his own heartbeat, and his breathing. He could feel both Athenas hands on his right hand, comforting him. He was trying to speak to her.

"A-Athen... Athen...A..." He could only hoarsely moan out.

"Apollo?"

He tried to get the words out.

"Are... Are y-you... O-okay...?"

Athena felt an overwhelming sensation of sadness throughout her. Here he was, stabbed in the stomach, on the verge of death, and all he could ask was if _she_ was okay. It was enough for her to shed a slight tear.

"I'm okay, Apollo... Don't worry about me, just focus on staying awake." She told him. He looked up at the ambulance roof. Athenas hands were covered in his blood when he placed his jacket on him earlier, and some of that blood got onto Apollo's hand as she held it, but he didn't care.

He was just glad he saved her.

The ambulance eventually pulled up in front of an actual hospital after only two minutes. The back door was opened, and Apollo was lifted out of the truck in his stretcher, and wheeled in through a door. The paramedics ran him all the way down a hallway as Athena ran along side him.

"You're going to he okay, Apollo! They're going to save you!" She told him, over and over. They eventually reached a set of doors and the paramedics wheeled him in through the door. Athena was stopped by one of the paramedics.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we can't allow you in there." He told her.

She looked through the window, and saw Apollo being wheeled down the hallway, then rounding a corner. She couldn't see him any longer.

"How long will the surgery be?" She asked the man standing by the door.

"I don't know, but it certainly will take plenty of hours. You can wait here if you like?" The paramedic offered her.

"Okay... Tell me as soon as I can see him."

Athena walked into an empty waiting room. She looked at one of the seats, then realized.

She still hasn't seen that man's face.

The abandoned hospital couldn't be that far away. Maybe she could catch a glimpse? She also had to tell Phoenix and Trucy.

She started to jog back to that abandoned hospital. She eventually stopped at a payphone. She pulled out whatever coins she had, and she called the number for Phoenix's apartment. After a few rings, she was met with the voice of a tired girl.

"Hello...?"

It was Trucy.

"Trucy! It's Athena. I'm sorry I had to call you so early, but there's something you need to know... About Apollo."

Trucy stopped sounding tired almost instantly.

"Athena? W-what?! Is he alright?" She asked.

"He..." Athena didn't know if she could bring herself to say it to her. She knew how much Trucy cared about Apollo.

But she needed to know.

"He's... He's been stabbed..."

Athena heard a gasp on the other end, followed by some silence. Athena could hear Trucy slightly sobbing before eventually speaking softly.

"Is... Is he okay...?"

Athena could hear the immense sadness on the other end. It even made Athena sad to just hear it.

"He's in surgery right now. He should be fine. You reckon you can tell your daddy?" Athena asked Trucy.

"I'll... I'll go get him..."

Athena heard the phone starting to move on the other end as Trucy called for Phoenix. Athena waited patiently for about a minute before Trucy spoke again.

"Athena, daddy's not here..."

"What? Where could he be?!" Athena asked.

"Maybe out with Ms. Fey, or the Wonder Bar... I'll try and ring him."

"I'll call you in a bit. I just have to see something."

Athena hung up the phone and moved closer to the hospital. It was surrounded by a few officers, but not too many. She started to move past a crowd of them, gently pushing them out of the way. She peeked over a policeman's shoulder. The hood had been removed.

When Athena saw that face, she couldn't believe it.

She didn't want to believe it.

Lying on the ground, dead, was a man with spiked hair.

A man with dark blue eyes.

A man she considered a hero.

That man that had been hunting them, the man who had stabbed Apollo.

It was Phoenix Wright.

(O)

Apollo's vision still stayed as blurry as ever. He could see lights on the roof speeding past him, and he couldn't feel anything except for a burning sensation in his stomach. It was hotter than anything he had ever felt before.

He knew he had been stabbed, but he needed to get it out of his mind. Going unconscious would be the worst possible thing to do. He even thought he had nearly died for a minute.

He could hear voices, but he couldn't make out anything they were saying.

All he could think about was Athena.

How was she? Was she alright?

He had hoped that hooded man didn't hurt her. What if the man had stabbed her? He couldn't bare the thought.

Apollo couldn't imagine what Clay had felt. While he had only been stabbed in the stomach, Clay had been stabbed in the chest, near the heart. It already hurt like hell for Apollo. Maybe Clay died quickly? The pain was unbearable.

Apollo didn't even feel anything when he had been stabbed. It only felt like he had lost all feeling in his stomach, followed by a certain coldness. Just before he fell unconscious, and when he awoke, that's when it started to hurt.

Apollo was eventually, slowly lifted onto a bed. He knew he'd have to undergo surgery, and he was fine with that. As long as he didn't die in the process.

Apollo was eventually laid down on the bed, but another wave of pain burst from his stomach, vibrating throughout his body.

"G-Gah!" He grunted out. He tried to keep as still as possible. He felt some needles being injected into his body, before seeing a nurse place something over his mouth. Apollo knew what it was, and he knew he'd be gone within a few seconds.

His last thought before falling asleep was Athena in safety.

He fell asleep smiling.

(O)

Athena just stared at his body. Phoenix had lifeless eyes.

"No... No, that can't be..."

Athena slowly backed away from the crime scene. She ran back to the payphone, calling up Phoenix's apartment.

Trucy, yet again, was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Trucy?!"

"Athena, I-"

"Trucy, when was the last time you saw your daddy?!" Athena immediately asked.

"Athena, please-"

"Where, Trucy?!"

"Athena, stop!"

Athena fell silent. She heard a man's voice. The man spoke into the phone.

"You alright, Athena? You're acting a little weird."

The voice on the other end was Phoenix's.

"W-what..." Athena whispered to herself.

"Athena?"

Athena didn't know the real Phoenix. Who was this man on the line, and who was the dead body?

"Trucy, get out of there! That isn't your dad!" Athena yelled through the phone without thinking, only worrying about Trucys safety.

"Athena?! Are you out of your mind?!" Phoenix yelled.

"Your... Your dead body... Your dead body is in that building! You killed yourself!" Athena yelled at the phone.

"Huh?" Phoenix questioned.

"You're laying on the stone cold floor, dead! Who are you?!" Athena demanded a name.

"Athena, that isn't me!" Phoenix told her.

"Then who is it?!" Athena growled.

She heard Phoenix breathe in on the other end.

"I... I don't know... Wait a minute..."

Phoenix obviously had thought of something.

"What?! Tell me!" Athena demanded.

"There was some sort of prison riot a couple days back... Bunch of escaped prisoners.." Phoenix explained, still thinking.

"There were about fifty-one escaped prisoners, including..."

Athena wanted to know.

"Including who?" Athena asked. Phoenix gasped on the other end.

"H-Him..!"

"Who's 'him'?! Tell me!" Athena started to get extremely mad.

"Him! The Phantom!"

Athena couldn't move, nor could she speak.

That body was possibly the Phantom, wearing a Phoenix Wright mask.

If it was, then that bastard Phantom was finally dead.

"Him..." Athena whispered. She couldn't believe it. She thought she had finally put that Phantom away for good. She had no idea he had got out, and if she did, she would've never gone on this vacation, knowing the Phantoms first targets would've been the lawyers that put him away. Dammit, she should've known! Apollo could've still been fine...

"What happened to Apollo, anyway?" Phoenix asked. Athena forgot that she needed to explain to him what had happened.

"The Phantom, he... He kidnapped me... Apollo saved me but..."

Phoenix had a bad feeling at where this was going.

"He... He was stabbed... By the Phantom..."

Phoenix felt as if ten tonnes of bricks had been smashed onto his stomach.

"W-W...What?! Is he alive?!" Phoenix asked, panic in his voice.

"He's in surgery right now... I hope he comes out okay..." Athena told Phoenix.

"That bastard... I can assume the Phantom is dead?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes... He shot himself." Athena explained.

"Okay... As soon as you can, please come back home. You and Apollo. Trucy and I can't exactly afford to visit." Phoenix told her.

"Of course, boss... Bye..."

Athena hung the phone onto the hook. She started to walk back towards the hospital where Apollo was currently in surgery. The rain had gotten much harder, and Athena could see the edge of the sun hitting the sky. It wasn't going to be the best of days.

She walked back into the hospital, and sat down in one of the empty seats. She closed her eyes when she laid down in one of the seats and tried to sleep, but she couldn't at all. All she got when she closed her eyes were images of Apollo's stab wound and the Phantoms suicide playing back over and over.

She heard one of the staff approached her, holding something in his hand.

"The doctors were wondering if you'd like to keep this?"

The staff member held out a red jacket. Athena took it in her hands. She inspected it closely, and sure enough, it was Apollo's.

"Yes... Thank you." Athena told the staff member. He walked back towards his office. Athena laid down in the waiting room chair. She clutched Apollo's jacket in her hand, as if holding some sort of teddy bear. She held it tight, not wanting to let go. She wanted to pretend Apollo was right next to her, comforting her. She clutched the jacket close to her chest, and closed her eyes.

Then, she fell asleep.

(O)

"Miss?"

Athena slowly opened her eyes, looking at the staff member in front of her. The sun was shining through the glass door of the hospital. The clock read 10:17 AM.

"Y-yes?" Athena moaned out, slowly using her arms to support herself in raising up to stand in front of the staff.

"The current doctor working on Apollo would like to speak with you."

Athenas eyes widened. She finally got to receive some news on Apollo. Right now, he could be fine, recovering, or he could be much, much worse, maybe even...

No, he _has_ to be fine. She can't think about _that_.

Athena followed the staff member down a hallway to a door. The door opened once the staff member knocked on it.

A bald surgeon stepped out of Apollo's room. He was slightly tanned, and looked extremely intelligent. He pulled down his surgeon mask.

"Is he alright?" Athena immediately blurted out.

The surgeon crossed his arms, staring at Athena.

"He currently has thirty stitches in his stomach. Fortunately, a small knife was used, and it didn't enter too deep to hit any vital organs. He did lose a lot of blood, however. We have to watch the wounds. Any infections would cause serious complications."

Athena was slightly happy to hear the news, but decided to pop another question.

"Is his condition life-threatening?"

The doctor slightly smiled.

"I'd say it's more stable than critical, now. We worked for more than six hours. He will receive a blood transfusion for the amount he lost, but I'd say for now, he's doing well," the doctors expression changed from slightly smiling to dead serious "We still can't rule out any possible complications, however."

Athena didn't know what to think. Should she be happy or sad? Apollo seemed to be fine, but what if the wound became infected, or worse?

"Can... Can I go see him?" Athena asked. The doctor thought for a bit, looking down at the floor, arms crossed. It was almost exactly how Apollo did it.

"Okay, I grant you permission," The doctor eventually said. "Just don't touch or excite him in any way. Even catching a common cold right now could hault his recovery in serious ways."

The doctor eventually punched a code into the door behind him, before letting Athena in.

Athena immediately recoiled at what she saw. Apollo laid awkwardly on his side, blood seeping through dressings on his stomach. Electrodes stuck to his skin to monitor heart rate and blood pressure. He looked extremely _tired_ , and he was facing away from the door.

"W...what do you n-need doc..." Apollo moaned out.

"You have a visitor." The doctor told Apollo. Athena realised that Apollo couldn't lay on his stab wound, so she had to go around his bed.

Through Apollo's blurred vision, he made out the eyes of a woman he knew all too well. His eyes adjusted to her, before finally, he could see Athena properly. He could barely manage an emotion, but slightly smiled.

"H-hey... Tiger..." He hoarsely moaned out, his head resting back onto his pillow.

"Apollo..."

He looked like crap, like he had walked through hell and back. He forced out a hand for Athena to hold, but Athena noticed the doctor shaking his head disapprovingly.

"We can't touch..." Athena whispered to Apollo, shaking her head. She felt a tear roll down her eye, landing on the floor with a slight _plop_.

"H-how... How are you... Feeling? He didn't... Hurt you too bad?" Apollo asked, moaning out each word.

Athena could only feel more sadness rush through her.

"Apollo, stop worrying about me... Please..." Athena whispered to her, her lips wobbling. She was on the verge of bursting into tears. Apollo didn't deserve any of this. All he was trying to do was protect Athena.

"I should've been the one..." Athena whispered. Apollo's smiled dropped immediately.

"W-what..?" Apollo said.

"I should've been the one, Apollo!" She yelled "I should've been stabbed, not you!"

Athena had finally let out all the emotions she had been building up over the last couple of hours. Apollo did not like what she said, and tried to raise up to get a point across. He was immediately hit by another wave of pain. He clenched his teeth, trying not to let a pained grunt out.

"A-Apollo! Don't do that!" Athena said in a panicked voice.

"Athena... Don't... Don't you ever think... That you did this... T-that you... Deserve this..." Apollo moaned out. It was clear that every word hurt to say.

Athena started to regret what she said. She had only just hurt Apollo more. She needed to control her emotions, but clearly, she couldn't. She didn't deserve to be anywhere near Apollo. All she was going to cause was more pain...

Athena got up slowly to walk out the room.

"A-Athena... D-don't go..." Apollo moaned out, stopping Athena in her tracks.

"S-stay..."

Athena turned around to look at Apollo. She could hear massive amounts of pain in his voice. He was _begging_ her not to go. She walked back to the front of Apollo.

"Sorry..." Athena apologized.

"I-It's okay, tiger..."

Athena sat next to Apollo, looking at him, obviously concerned.

"He's going to need a bit more work, but he should be fine within three to five days." The doctor said.

"That's good. I better get a plane for then." Athena said.

"Y-yeah... Say, Athena...?" Apollo weakly said.

"Yes?"

"Who was it? W-who did this to me?" Apollo asked.

Athena breathed in. She knew that he wouldn't like what he was about to hear, but she'd have to tell him.

"It was the Phantom..." Athena said. Apollo closed his eyes, tightly.

"Him... I should've known..." Apollo said, pain in his voice.

"His blood transfusion is in ten minutes. If you have anything further to say, I recommend you do it now." The doctor said.

"Doc... D-do you reckon... You could give her back her g-gadget..." Apollo asked.

"Certainly." The doctor replied, walking towards a bunch of possessions on a table, and pulling out Widget. Athena took it in her hands, and it immediately lighted up blue in her hands.

"I think there's some people you need to speak to." Athena told Apollo.

"Yeah... I'll go with Mr. Wright and Truce right now... The rest after transfusion..." Apollo moaned out. Athena clipped Widget around her neck, and activated it.

"Fascinating technology." The doctor complimented.

" _Thanks!"_ Widget chirped out. Athena used it to call Phoenix.

After about eleven seconds of ringing, the screen Widget illuminated came up with Phoenix and Trucy sitting on a couch next to each other.

"Polly!" Trucy immediately yelled out at the sight of Apollo. Trucy looked as if she had been crying for the last hour, and the wet patches on Phoenix's jacket proved just that.

"H-hey Truce..." Apollo said, weakly smiling and waving.

"Hey, Apollo," Phoenix said. "How's his condition?"

"They're saying his stable. If no complications occur, he should be fine in a couple of days. Thirty stitches, and a lot of blood loss. They're performing a transfusion in a couple of minutes, so this conversation has to be brief." Athena explained.

"Certainly don't feel f-fine... Argh!" Apollo was hit with another wave of pain after shifting a bit too much.

"Polly, are you alright?!" Trucy immediately yelled.

"Nngh... I'm fine, Truce... Y-you still missing me...?" Apollo said, slightly teasing her. Trucy tried to hide it, but another tear rolled down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.

"Y-yeah... I am, Polly..."

The doctor eventually spoke up.

"I am truly sorry, but you'll have to finish this later. The transfusion is being performed soon."

Athena nodded.

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll speak to you two later..." Athena said.

"Please be okay, Polly!" Trucy said. Apollo slightly laughed.

"I'll be fine, Truce. You'll see me... Before you know it..."

Athena cut the call, and looked at Apollo.

"I'll see you... In a couple of hours..."

Athena nodded, slightly smiling.

"Okay... I love you." She told him.

"Love you too, tiger..."

Athena started to walk out the room, but looked at her possessions on the table. She went to grab something.

As soon as she got what she needed, she walked out the hospital. She needed to get a cab back to the resort to get Apollo's stuff, and hers. She waited on the side of the road, holding the locket in her hands.

She flipped open the locket, and smiled at the image inside.

She knew that Apollo would be okay. Nothing could faze him.

He was going to be just fine.


	5. The Road To Recovery Or Death

**PLEASE READ: SELF-HARM TRIGGER WARNING. READ WITH CAUTION**

(O)

It felt so empty without Apollo.

Athena sat alone in the cab, the driver staying silent. He knew that if he was picking up someone from the hospital who didn't look jolly, then don't say anything.

Athena flipped the locket open and close, thinking. Apollo was getting a blood transfusion for the amount he lost when he was stabbed in the stomach by the Phantom. If someone had told Athena that he would suffer through that, she would've not only cancelled this holiday, but would've _protected_ Apollo. He had lost Clay, and had gone through a month of depression after not only losing his closest friend, but thinking his other best friend hated him after accusing her of murder. The amount of guilt he felt the past six months was deafening to Athena's ears every time she saw him, but it slowly died down.

The cab eventually pulled up in front of the resort, and Athena paid the driver before getting out of the cab. She walked slowly over to the elevator. Normally, she'd be smiling or annoying Apollo. Normally, he would've sighed, acting as the mature one, trying to calm Athena down. Normally, Athena and Apollo were happy.

Now, she was sad. Now, she was the mature one. Now, she was not in the mood for anything. Now, she and Apollo were apart.

Now, everything was not the same.

The after effects of Apollo's stabbing will take a toll on the man, and she wasn't sure if she could take care of him. She doubted her abilities to help the man.

What could she do to help a stabbed man if she felt empty inside as well?

The elevator doors opened, and Athena walked over to her room.

No, not her room. _Their_ room.

She opened the door, and saw the bed had been neatly made. Apollo's and her stuff were still spread on the ground. She walked over to pack up her bag. It was a simple process, since she had not worn much clothes on this holiday.

She eventually packed all her stuff, and zipped up her back.

Now she needed to pack Apollo's stuff.

This wasn't going to be easy.

No, what was _wrong_ with her?! He's going to be _fine!_ She can't break down over a living man!

He was going to be fine.

He was going to be _fine._

She slowly picked up Apollo's red clothes, and neatly packed them into his suitcase. She notice a sound in his suitcase, like a crumbling of paper. She reached into his suitcase, and pulled out what looked to be a drawing.

The drawing showed Trucy in the middle, both her hand behind her back, with Mr. Hat out by her right side. On her left was Apollo, blushing as he scratched the back of his head.

Athena remembered Apollo mentioning that drawing. It was done after the case he had put away Kristoph Gavin for the second time. The defendant of that case drew him and Trucy.

She could remember that case. It was broadcasted, as it was a case which used a new jury system. She could remember seeing Apollo, and how cute it was to see him make his way through everything just barely. She could remember hearing about Apollo, the apparent 'apprentice of the forging attorney'

Obviously, he wasn't very popular. Everyone said how he forged evidence, just like Phoenix. She never believe in Phoenix's forged evidence event, and she never believed Apollo forging evidence. He looked like a guy who wanted justice and truth above all else.

She did forget about him after a while, but then she met him again.

That time, she threw a security guard at him.

Athena put away the drawing, and pulled out something else in his backpack.

She looked at a photo of him and Clay, their arms over each other, laughing.

She was so excited to meet Clay, but her wish never came true.

Clay seemed like a good person, and Apollo and him were close.

She put the photo back, and walked into the bathroom.

She grabbed Apollo's hair gel.

It was the strongest in the business, and could keep hair up for the longest time. She slightly laughed.

Apollo cared _way_ too much about his hair.

Athena eventually zipped up Apollo's bag. She grabbed all the bags and started to take them down to reception.

She placed her key on the desk, and walked out to the cab area. The same cab she had come on still waited at the entrance. She placed all the bags in the back of the cab, and sat in the back.

"Same hospital, please."

The cab sped away from the resort.

She could remember the excitement she felt seeing it for the first time.

Now, she never wanted to come back.

It would only bring bad memories.

(O)

Athena stepped out of the cab, bringing all the bags with her.

She would have to sleep in the hospital for three days, so hopefully they didn't mind. Athena stepped in, and went to the counter.

"Is Apollo Justice available for visiting?"

The lady behind the counter typed something into her computer.

"He should be in a couple of minutes."

Athena sat down in one of the seats. She pulled out the locket.

She loved that locket.

She loves how Apollo spent his time on it for _her._

That was the reason she wanted to kiss him so badly. She thought their first kiss would be awkward, and something she'd look back on with regret.

Her thoughts were wrong.

It was one of the most beautiful moments of her life.

Athena thought back to what the doctor said earlier.

' _No complications._ '

As long as nothing happened to Apollo, he'd be fine.

As long as nothing happened.

Athena wanted to just think about the happy ending.

But not every story ended with the hero and the girl riding off into the sunset. Sometimes, they ended with a bitter taste.

Godammit, she needed to stop thinking about the bad. Apollo will be fine.

Apollo will be fine.

Apollo will be _fine._

Apollo...

No, he's going to die. He's going to get something. He'll die. He's not going to make it.

He's going to leave Athena.

This is not going to be a happy ending.

He's going to die.

Athena's vision went slightly black, as the worse possible thoughts started flashing in her head.

Apollo's corpse.

His dead body.

He was going to die.

She started to pant heavily, grabbing her arms.

He was going to die.

She was having a panic attack.

He was going to die.

She eventually heard words other than her own.

"M-miss? Are... A-are you alright..?"

Athena's horrible thoughts broke, and her vision returned to the hospital. Her eyes focused on the man in front of her who just spoken to her.

She then realized.

She was in the middle of a panic attack, and she hadn't noticed.

She was on the ground, curled up in a ball, shaking. Widget had gone black, and her eyes were as wide as golf balls. The man leant down in front of Athena.

"Miss?"

Athena looked around the waiting room. Every single pair of eyes were staring at her.

"I-I'm fine... Sorry..."

The man grabbed Athena's arm, and pulled her up.

"You were whispering 'death' to yourself... Are you sure you're alright?"

Athena took a few deep breaths, looked at the man.

"I-I'm okay, really..."

The man nodded.

"Okay... Apollo is open for visiting. That's all I wanted to tell you."

"Okay, thank you..."

Athena walked down to Apollo's room, and slightly opened the door. Apollo laid on his side. The dressing on his stomach had been replaced, and looked fresh.

"Hello...?" Apollo spoke.

"Apollo..."

"Athena..!"

Apollo's voice was cut off by the sounds of him shuddering. He started shaking rapidly in his bed, grabbing his own arms.

Athena sprinted around to Apollo's front. He looked even worse. He had bags under his eyes, and looked slightly pale.

"C-c-cold..." Apollo shuddered. Athena realized that Apollo was shirtless, and it was a pretty cold room, but she had feeling it wasn't the air conditioning that was making him cold. She ran out of the room, and unzipped Apollo's bag, grabbing his thickest jackets. She sprinted back to his room, throwing the jackets over his body.

"T-thank you..." Apollo shuddered out.

"Although he seems bad, everything is okay."

Athena looked up at the doctor, standing by the doorway.

"The blood transfusion was successful. He may seem bad, but his health gets better by the hour. He should be okay in a couple of hours, but until then, keep him warm so he doesn't catch some sickness."

Athena nodded.

"Okay... Could I stay here for longer?" Athena asked. The doctor nodded.

"Of course. He only needs a few days to recover now, and as far as I know, he doesn't need anything more serious. The dressing should come off tomorrow. The day after, he shall be released."

Athena nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, doctor."

Athena got up, and walked over to the doctor, and hugged him.

"Thank you so much..."

The doctor slightly returned the hug.

"I was just doing my job. If there's anything more you need, please feel free to ask."

The doctor eventually left the room, closing the door behind him.

Athena noticed Apollo, still shivering.

She walked over to the front him, and sat down in a chair, leaning towards him.

He looked so cold.

Apollo looked up Athena, and slowly reached out a hand. He touched her cheek slightly, and his fingers felt stone cold.

Athena leaned in and wrapped her arms around Apollo, being careful not to hurt him, trying to share her body heat with him.

Apollo's shuddering slowly, but eventually, stopped. He rested the back of his head on the pillow, but Athena still had her left arm over his chest and her right ear buried into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It thumped loudly, it's sound echoing through his body.

"Athena, you can let go now... I'm fine." Apollo said.

"No..." Athena replied.

"Why not?"

Athena slightly shuddered.

"I don't want to lose you..." Athena said.

Apollo put his arm around her back, her soft hair brushing against his arm. He held Athena close to his chest.

"I'll never leave you, Athena..."

Athena held onto Apollo for five minutes. Then thirty minutes. Then an hour.

They never broke that position, not speaking a word.

They just held each other, never letting go. Listening to each other's breaths and heartbeats.

They had nearly lost each other.

They were never going to go through it again.

"Apollo..."

That was the first word one of them had said in the last hour.

"We still gotta call people. Tell them about all this..." Athena said.

"Yeah... We should probably tell Klavier..." Apollo grunted. Athena finally got her head off Apollo's bare chest. He was finally warm, and his strong chest raised up and down from his breaths.

Athena awoke Widget, and called the famous rock star and prosecutor. It had to be an audio call, but neither of them minded.

"Well hello, Fräulein Cykes. What do you require of me?"

The German accent spoke on the other, as calm as ever. He was always positive, even though he's probably gone through more hell than anyone.

"Hey, Klavier... Thought I might update you on a little something..." Apollo grunted out.

"Herr Forehead?! You don't sound so well." Klavier said.

"Yeah... Being stabbed will do that to ya..." Apollo told the prosecutor.

"S-stabbed?!" The prosecutor said, stuttering.

"Yeah... I'm fine, don't worry. Just thought we should let you know..." Apollo said.

"This... This is certainly surprising. I hope you get well soon. I need a good courtroom rival, and no one else can match, Herr Forehead."

Apollo slightly chuckled.

"Y-yeah, thanks... See ya, Klavier..." Apollo said.

The phone line disconnected.

"For someone who loves humiliating you, he had a lot of worry for you. I could hear it in his voice." Athena commented.

"Heh... That's nice, I guess. We should talk to Simon next..."

Athena wasted no time talking to the twisted samurai himself.

It took no less than two rings for Simon to answer.

"Cykes-Dono. What is it?" The low, British accent spoke on the other side.

"Blackquill..." Apollo spoke out.

"Justice? What's happened to Athena?" Simon asked.

"Nothing, Simon. I'm okay," Athena said. Obviously, Blackquill was protective of Athena. He had been for a long time, back when she was young. "But Apollo could be doing better."

"Hmph. What's happened to Justice-Dono?" Simon said.

"He... He got stabbed, trying to save me..." Athena told him.

"D... Did I hear you correctly? Stabbed?" Simon stuttered.

"Yes..." Athena said.

Simon stayed silent on the other end.

"Trying to save you... Justice."

Apollo immediately answered.

"Yes?"

"You have saved my masters greatest treasure, and have even risked your life and nearly lost it doing so. You have my greatest respect." Simon told Apollo.

"T-thanks..." Apollo grunted.

"We've gotta go now, Simon, but we'll try and see you as soon as possible." Athena said.

"You better get well soon, Justice. You shouldn't be dying to any blade other than mine."

Apollo slightly laughed.

"I'll try..."

The phone line cut off.

"We should probably update Trucy and Mr. Wright on things..." Apollo said.

"Yeah, okay. Hold on..." Athena said.

She started to call Phoenix's apartment, and it took less than two seconds for an answer.

"How's he doing?" Phoenix immediately asked.

"Just got the transfusion... He's getting more and more healthier... We should be out in a few days." Athena said.

"Great to hear. I'm sure Trucy'll love to hear about that... I couldn't get her to go to school. She just wanted to stay home... She's worried about you, Apollo." Phoenix said.

"I'm... I'm worried about her, too... Can I speak to her?" Apollo asked.

"Sure, hang on..." Phoenix said. Athena and Apollo heard the phone moving. They heard the creak of a door open.

"Trucy, it's A- TRUCY?! Stop!" Phoenix immediately yelled.

Athena heard the phone hit the ground and footsteps on the other end.

"Boss? Trucy?!" Athena called out. They could hear something hitting the ground, and some sobs, probably coming from Trucy.

"Trucy... What were you thinking..?" They could hear Phoenix say.

"Mr... Mr. Wright? W-what... What happened?" Apollo asked.

"I'm sorry, Polly... I'm so, so sorry..." Trucy sobbed out as they heard the phone being picked up.

"Let's get this wrapped up... C'mon, baby girl..." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix!" Athena called out, surprising him.

"Y-yeah...?" Phoenix asked.

"What happened?!" Athena said.

Athena could hear Phoenix sigh on the other end.

She could hear some sobs as he sighed, coming from _him._

"She was in her bedroom..." Phoenix started.

Apollo and Athena didn't like what was going to be said.

"She... She was... She had a knife... Her arm..."

Apollo's eyes widened, and Athena slightly gasped.

"She... She was _cutting herself?"_ Athena gasped out.

"Y-yeah... Not the wrist, and she didn't get too far but... Her arm... It's bleeding..."

Athena swore she could hear Phoenix _sobbing._

"Can I talk to Trucy?" Apollo asked.

"T-Trucy? Apollo... He wants to speak with you..."

The phone was handed over to Trucy.

"P-Polly..."

"Trucy... Why?" Apollo asked.

"I'm such an idiot... I'm so sorry..." Trucy said.

"Trucy, it's okay... Just don't do that ever again. _Ever_." Apollo said, sternly.

"Apollo... Come home, please... I keep thinking you're gone, and... I miss you so much..." Trucy sobbed out.

"I'll be back soon, Truce. I'm going to be okay..." Apollo grunted out.

"O-okay, Polly..." Trucy sobbed.

"I'll see you soon, Truce."

The phone line was cut.

"G-god... I... I can't believe she would..." Athena shuddered.

Trucy was always so positive, and so happy. She was a light in the dark.

When the darkness was too much for her light, then it was too dark for any light.

Athena started to hear something from Apollo.

She started to hear him _crying._

"S-she could've died... It's my fault..." He sobbed out. Athena wrapped her arms around him, careful not to hurt his wound. Athena rubbed his back in the circular motion, her head on his shoulder. He didn't return the hug, using his hands to cover his face to hide his sadness.

Athena removed Apollo's hands from his face and saw that his eyes were red, with wet streaks down his cheeks. He looked genuinely _sad_.

Athena grabbed the back of his head, and pulled his head to her shoulder, holding him close.

He eventually wrapped his arms around her, and lightly held her. He tried to hold her closer, but was immediately hit by a massive wave of pain.

"Nrgh!" Apollo grunted. Athena immediately pulled away.

"S-sorry! I-I'm sorry!" She said in panic.

"No, it's okay..." Apollo grunted, still gritting his teeth.

Athena saw that it was getting slightly dark.

"Maybe some sleep would be the best option right now..." Apollo said, still in pain.

"O-okay... I'll stay here... A-are you alright about Trucy?" Athena asked.

"I-it'll be okay... But not right now..."

Athena slowly moved her left hand towards Apollo's right hand, and locked her fingers in between in his. She held his hand tight, not letting go. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat make that same, familiar sound. That beautiful sound.

She felt Apollo run his left arm under her hair, holding her close to his chest.

Athena eventually, slowly fell asleep.

Apollo couldn't sleep.

All he could think about was Trucy.

(O)

"I'm sorry, but you need to move, please."

Athena woke up to see the doctor looking at her. He had a tray of tools. She looked at Apollo, who looked tired as all hell. He didn't get a single minute of sleep. The bags under his eyes were visible, but he still smiled at Athena.

"Hey, tiger... You were out like a rock."

Athena looked at a clock and saw the time.

5:43 PM.

She had slept for nearly 24 hours.

"S-sorry..." She apologized.

"Don't worry, Athena. You needed it..." Apollo told her.

Athena unlinked her hands with Apollo's, and sat back in her chair.

"We're just removing his dressing. Should be quick and clean." The doctor said.

Athena watched as the doctor pulled out a pair of scissors, and started to cut away at Apollo's bandages. It took around two minutes, but the dressing came off.

"That should be it. Thank you." The doctor told Apollo as he walked out the door. Apollo finally laid on his back. He couldn't lay on the wound yet, but at least he was comfortable, and not feeling too much pain.

Athena walked around the bed, and saw the wound.

It was a pink scar, still bearing fresh on his belly. The crisscross of stitches black and visible. It was a little small, but still pretty bad. Athena slowly ran her hand over the scar, feeling it. Apollo didn't feel any pain. It felt so weird to touch. It didn't feel like normal skin. It was so odd.

"That's... That looks..." Athena tried to comment.

"It looks pretty good, huh?" Apollo said cockily.

Athena kept staring at the scar.

' _It kinda makes him... Sexier'_ She thought.

She took her hand away from the wound slowly, and went around to Apollo's good side.

"How are you now? Pain wise, and... About Trucy..." Athena asked.

"Pain wise, I'm doing alright. If I don't put too much pressure on it, then I'm good. Trucy... I need to talk with her again. I couldn't sleep at all last night..."

Athena switched on Widget to call Phoenix's apartment. A tired man answered on the other end.

"H-hey... How's Apollo..?" Phoenix asked drowsily.

"He got the bandage off, and he seems to be doing good. Could... C-could we speak with... T-Trucy?" Athena asked, slightly nervous.

Phoenix stayed silent on the other end for what seemed the longest time.

"Y-yeah..." Phoenix eventually answered, and started to move to Trucy's room.

"Trucy? It's Apollo..." Phoenix said.

The phone was handed to the girl. She sounded tired, just like Phoenix. She still sounded like she was sobbing.

"P-Polly..."

Apollo felt pain hearing her so sad. She had never acted like this in her life.

"Trucy... Are you alright?" Apollo asked.

"Y-yeah... I didn't sleep, Polly... I..." Trucy tried to speak, but was getting choked up too much.

"Take your time, Truce... I'm not leaving." Apollo reassured her.

"I need you, Apollo." Trucy said suddenly. Apollo didn't know how to reply.

"I..." Apollo stuttered out.

"I'll be back soon, Truce... And I will never leave you..."

Trucy slightly sobbed.

"T-thank you, Polly..."

Apollo heard the line get cut off by Trucy.

"Apollo..." Athena whimpered out. He was looking at his feet.

He needed to get home. Soon.

Athena wrapped her left arm over his chest, burying her head into his neck as he laid on his back. Apollo wrapped both his arms around Athena, holding her close.

This time, without any pain.

Tomorrow, they would set home for L.A. They would come back home.

Athena closed her eyes, sinking her head into Apollo's chest, her arm still over his chest.

She felt complete with Apollo.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Return

This was finally the day.

The hell Apollo and Athena had been through was finally coming to an end.

They had started this holiday with thoughts of just them two. Bonding, laughing, having fun. Being human. Cliff jumping, beaches, sunsets, hand holding.

They had ended with kidnappings, stabbings, near death, tears and cutting.

Athena raised herself up, slowly out of Apollo's arms. She looked at the time.

2:09 PM.

She had booked the flight for 6:30 PM. Again, she had heavily slept in, but so did Apollo.

She looked at him, his eyes closed, lightly breathing. He looked so serious, and his messy hair was even messier, due to his pillow.

Athena needed to get back home, and so did Apollo. They didn't want to be here any longer. Who knows what could happen next? One second, they're having fun cliff jumping. The next, Athena is kidnapped, and Apollo is stabbed. The next day, Trucy is cutting herself.

Athena still couldn't believe she had done _that._ Trucy was so happy, so strong. She had lost one father before. Losing anyone else close to her would completely traumatise the poor girl.

Apollo noticed he wasn't holding Athena, and awoke. He looked at her, and slightly smiled.

"Ready to go, tiger?"

Athena slightly nodded.

"Yeah..."

This would be Apollo's first time moving in three days. Athena fetched Apollo a red shirt for him from his suitcase. He put it on. Athena went to get the doctor, and they both approached Apollo's bed.

"We're going to have to lift you up, and see if you can walk. If you feel as if you're going to collapse, please call it out. We can get you a wheelchair." The doctor explained.

They slowly started take off the electrodes, and he was finally free of them.

Athena and the doctor both wrapped one arm around Apollo, and lifted him up, placing him on his feet. He put both his arms around the two, and tried to put one leg in front of the other. He took one extremely slow step, before trying to do another.

When he did the other, he fell to his knees.

"GAGHH!" He cried out in pain.

"Stay here." The doctor instructed Apollo as he made his way to get a wheelchair for him. Athena wrapped her arms around Apollo.

"Are you okay?!" Athena asked in panic.

"Super..." Apollo replied.

The doctor eventually stepped in, wheeling a chair with him. Athena slowly lowered Apollo into the chair, and he eventually sat in it.

"A wheelchair... Godammit, I'm so weak..." Apollo cursed himself. The last thing he wanted to be in was god forsaken chair. He wanted to walk, to be free, but he knew walking would only cause more pain.

He didn't want Athena to see him in pain.

Athena grabbed Apollo's and her bags and started to wheel him down the hallway towards to exit.

"I'll take care of your department. I hope for a better recovery, Apollo." The doctor said as he approached the counter.

"Thank you... So much." Athena told the doctor.

"You're welcome. I guess this is goodbye, Athena." The doctor told her.

"Bye..."

The doctor walked away towards the counter. Athena wheeled Apollo out the front door. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone to call for a cab.

Apollo sat in his chair, staring out onto the road.

"Cab should be here in a couple of minutes," Athena said as she walked back over to Apollo.

Athena grabbed the handles of Apollo's wheelchair, and she moved him next to a park bench. Athena sat on the park bench next to Apollo, and he sat in his wheelchair.

"So... Holiday review?" Apollo asked.

Athena went silent for a bit, Widget lighting up blue. She looked down at the ground, sighing.

"I'm... I'm just glad you're still alive... If you had left me, I... I..." Athena couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

Losing Apollo would be like losing her mom all over again.

Athena felt Apollo's arm pull her in for a one arm hug.

"I'm still here. I ain't going anywhere..." Apollo said, comforting her. Athena leaned her head on Apollo's shoulder.

She never wanted him to leave.

The cab eventually came into her sights, it's yellow painting sticking out in the sea of black and grey cars. The driver noticed Apollo in his wheelchair, and when he pulled up, he got out to help Apollo into the car. Athena and the driver lifted Apollo into the back seat, before folding up the wheelchair and placing it in the boot. Athena grabbed the bags, chucking them into the boot alongside the wheelchair. She unzipped Apollo's bag, grabbing something out.

She sat in the back seat next to Apollo. The driver got behind the wheel.

"Airport, please." Athena told the driver. He started to accelerate forward to their destination. Athena handed Apollo something.

She handed him his hair gel.

"I miss the spikes... Let's see 'em!" Athena said. Apollo slowly grabbed the hair gel, and inspected it.

"Thanks, Athena..." Apollo said as he unscrewed the cap.

Athena watched as the lawyer put the thick layer of gel on his hair, smoothing it out before using two fingers to raise one spike, and then the other. He looked over at Athena.

"How do I look?" He asked. Athena inspected Apollo's hair closely. She then put on a big smile.

"That's the Apollo I know and love!"

(O)

The cab eventually pulled up in front of the airport at 5:09 PM. It had been an extremely long drive to the airport.

Athena stepped out, and went for the boot to grab Apollo's wheelchair. She unfolded it, and placed it next to Apollo's door. She held Apollo's arm, and helped him out of the cab. He could do fine in walking with someone supporting him, but he would collapse without support.

Collapsing could cause his stitches to come out, and start this whole thing again.

Athena sat Apollo down in his chair before going back to the boot. She wrapped her athletics bag around her before grabbing her polycarbonate bag and extending the handle. She placed Apollo's red backpack on his lap, and took his red suitcase in her spare hand.

"You reckon you can wheel yourself?" Athena asked Apollo.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He responded as he placed his hands on the wheels beside him, pushing them forward to move closer to the airport. They walked through the door, and made their way to the baggage drop-off. Athena started to talk to man behind the desk. Apollo sat behind her, looking around the airport. There were some people who had just gotten off a plane and were walking down the airport, smiling. They were in for a great time.

Apollo could remember feeling that exact way. The excitement of starting this holiday, the feeling he had for having Athena with him.

It was now replaced by complete hatred for this place, and the desire to return home.

To Trucy...

How was she doing? Did those cuts on her arm still hurt? Were they fading?

Apollo needed to know. He cared a lot about her.

Apollo noticed Athena had placed his suitcase on the drop belt. She had received the two tickets, and finally walked back to Apollo.

"The plane is going to leave in an hour. Let's get down to the gate." Athena said as she started to wheel Apollo down the airport.

Athena Cykes and Apollo Justice arrived at this airport five days ago with happiness and excitement.

They arrived five days later, depressed and _sad._

Athena wheeled Apollo through the airport to security. She would've never guessed Apollo would be in a wheelchair at all in his entire life, at the very least on this holiday.

The two eventually reached security. It was a simple process, the same as before.

Just including a wheelchair this time.

Athena could remember Apollo leading her through the airport, and having him guide her through it.

Now, she was wheeling him through an airport, guiding him.

She couldn't help but slightly snicker.

The roles had been switched.

The two eventually reached gate six. The plane was going to leave extremely soon, so they wouldn't be waiting for long.

Athena sat down in one of the seats, Apollo's wheelchair placed next to her seat. He sat in the wheelchair.

Athena thought she should call Phoenix and tell him they're coming home. She pulled out her phone, and rung his number. It took a few rings, but Phoenix eventually answered.

"Hey, you two... What's up?" Phoenix asked.

"We're coming home now. So expect us back some time tonight, probably early morning." Athena told Phoenix.

"Could you tell Trucy?" Apollo added.

"Y-yeah, okay... Thanks." Phoenix answered as he started to walk to Trucys room.

(O)

She held the knife in her hand.

Apollo said he was coming home soon, but how long was 'soon'? It could be a day, a week, a year.

It could be never...

Trucy wanted to think positive like she always did. She wanted to cheer everyone up. She was normally so good at it.

Not this time.

This time, she didn't know how to even _smile._ She had lost her first father, and she was experiencing that same feeling of dread she did all those years ago.

She raised the knife slowly to her wrist. Her blue veins were visible. They were flowing blood throughout her body. She held the cold, sharp metal to them.

All it would take was one slice. One slice, and she'd be gone.

It would be all over.

She started to shake, her nervousness getting to her. Did she really want to do this?

She didn't get time to think before she heard footsteps coming her way. She immediately hid the knife under her bed sheets, and laid down in her bed. Her door creaked open.

"Trucy?"

It was her daddy.

"Yeah..?" She answered.

"Apollo's going to be home some time tonight. Do you want me to wake you when he comes back?" Phoenix asked. Trucy felt an overwhelming sense of relief rush throughout her, and she sighed heavily with happiness.

"Y-y... Yes, please!" She chirped out.

"T-Trucy... Your... Your voice! It's back..." Phoenix sputtered out. Before, her voice was raspy, and full of sadness. Now it was back to its cheery, light hearted self.

"Well, if Apollo's going to be okay... I have nothing to worry about, right?" Trucy asked.

"Right." Phoenix answered.

Trucy remaind silent. She clutched her sheets close to her, and started to cry. The tears that flowed from her eyes were tears of happiness.

For the first time in a while, she _smiled._

Apollo was going to fine.

(O)

"Could all passengers on iFly Airlines to L.A please go to gate six. We are now boarding. Thank you."

Athena raised her head up from Apollo's lap and sat up in her seat. She grabbed her athletic bag, and looked over to Apollo. He woke up, and stared back at Athena.

"We're boarding. C'mon." Athena said as she placed her hands on the handles of Apollo's chair. She wheeled him to the counter, where they had their tickets scanned.

"Enjoy your flight." The lady said as she handed the tickets Athena.

Athena wheeled Apollo down the long jetway to the plane. They eventually reached the plane door, and a flight attendant stood at the door. Apollo took a glance on the name tag of this flight attendant.

Rhoda Teneiro.

"Welcome to iFly! Could I see your tickets?"

Athena handed the woman her tickets. She had narrow eyes, and hair done up in three square buns.

"What's happened to him?" Rhoda asked, looking at Apollo.

"Hospitalized. I'd... I'd rather not talk about the details, if that's alright." Athena said.

"Of course. Your seat is down the aisle on the right." Rhoda said, extending her hand down the long aisle.

Athena wheeled Apollo down to a seat far in the back. The plane certainly had an interesting design. All the seats glowed a bright yellow, and the walls had been painted pink. Some would say it was ugly, but Athena loved it. It gave the plane more sense of life.

"Hey, Athena..." Apollo grunted out.

"Yeah?"

"You... You want window seat?" Apollo asked. Athena looked down at Apollo, and smiled.

"You're such a gentleman. Thank you..." Athena said. She eventually stopped at two seats next to the window. Apollo lifted himself into his seat, and Athena folded up his wheelchair, placing it in the locker above her. She moved past Apollo, and sat to his left, next to the window. It was dark outside, with only the lights on the runways and planes to brighten up everything.

Athena grabbed Apollo's hand, interlocking her fingers with his. He squeezed her hand back, letting her know he will _never_ let go. The plane started to reverse, lining itself up with the runway. Apollo felt the same butterflies in his stomach, the anticipation of lift off getting to him. As the plane started to speed forward, Apollo felt Athena's hand grab his cheek. She turned his head to hers, and saw she was staring deeply into his eyes. She leaned forward, and planted her soft lips onto his. They closed their eyes, embracing each other. He returned the kiss.

It was the first kiss they have had in a while, and it lasted for two minutes. They never wanted it to end, but it had too. It was Athena who eventually slowly broke it, moving away from Apollo.

He hadn't even noticed they had fully taken off, and were in the air. The lights in the plane had mostly been switched off, and all Apollo could see of Athena were her glowing blue eyes in the darkness. Her concerned stare gazing into his eyes. Apollo put one arm around Athena, and held her close to his side. She leant her head onto in shoulder. He kissed the tip of her head, and rubbed her arm.

They had finally left that hell.

The darkness was perfect for any form of sleep, and both Athena and Apollo knew that. Athena wrapped her arms around Apollo's chest, and closed her eyes to fall asleep. Apollo noticed down the aisle that Rhoda Teneiro was approaching him, holding something in her hand.

"A little gift for you, concerning your injury." Rhoda said, handing Apollo what looked to be a plush doll. It resembled a slow loris, and it's arms and legs were freakishly long.

"That's Mr. Ifly, our mascot." Rhoda whispered to Apollo.

"Thank you..." Apollo said as he took it in his free arm. Rhoda slightly bowed to Apollo, before returning back up the aisle. Apollo held the plush doll in his hand. He then had an idea.

Apollo placed Mr. Ifly next to Athena, and the plush doll leaned onto her.

Apollo knew she would love it.

He held Athena closer to him as he closed his eyes.

He just wanted to get back home and end this nightmare.

(O)

Athena woke up to the sound of a voice over the plane telling them to be ready for landing. She still had her arms wrapped around Apollo's chest, but she noticed a small weight by her waist. She looked down to see a plush doll. She unwrapped her arms from Apollo to pick up the plush doll.

"A little gift for you, tiger... Meet Mr. Ifly." Apollo told her as he woke up.

Athena looked up at Apollo, and grabbed his right cheek, pulling him in for another kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but her lips felt just as amazing as every time before.

"Thank you, Apollo..."

The plane had begun to descend, and Apollo and Athena looked out the window to see complete darkness. A city could barely be made out, with the only lights being those from buildings and street lamps. A few cars were on the road, for some odd reason. It was 2:00 AM. The plane had nearly reached the L.A runway, and Apollo remembered the noise that hurt Athenas ears last time they landed on a runway. He held Athenas left ear in his hand, and pushed her right ear against his chest. All she could hear were the sounds of his heart pumping. The plane had landed, but she only focused her hearing on Apollo's heartbeat. It was beautiful.

The plane had started to slowly taxi through the runway to park at a terminal. Apollo released his arm from Athena's ear and waited patiently for the plane to park. Athena still held Mr. Ifly in her hand. The locket was in her pocket.

Those were the two possessions she got from this holiday, and she loved them both, as they were both gifts from Apollo.

The plane eventually reached a stop, and all the passengers got up from their seats to get their bags. Athena walked past Apollo, and got out his wheelchair for him. She unfolded it, placing it on the aisle. Apollo slowly lifted himself onto the wheelchair. Athena looked at the man waiting patiently behind her.

"Sorry, I hope we aren't holding you up too long." Athena apologized to this man. He had a top hat and a dark brown jacket.

"Not at all. I hope he is alright." The man replied in a nice sounding British accent.

"What happened to him?" A young boy stood at the man's side. He had a blue sweater and cap.

"I'd... I'd rather not go into the details. Especially to someone as young as you." Athena told the boy.

"Luke, I believe it is private business. We shouldn't get too deep into it." The man in a top hat told the boy.

"Oh, sorry, miss. Didn't mean to pry" The boy said.

"It's alright. You're a polite one." Athena told the boy, smiling.

"Well, I am a gentleman... In training." The boy said. Athena slightly giggled.

Apollo eventually got his bag.

"Good to go, Athena."

Athena grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and moved Apollo down the aisle towards the airport.

"Thanks for the gift." Apollo told Rhoda as they exited the plane into a jetway.

"Oh, it was nothing. I hope you have a quick recovery." Rhoda told Apollo.

Apollo and Athena walked out into the airport.

"We hope for a speedy recovery for him. We must bid you farewell." The man in the top hat told Athena as she entered the airport.

"Thanks... By the way, I didn't catch your name... What would it be?" Athena asked the man in the top hat.

"My name is Hershel Layton, and this is Luke Triton."

Athena slightly gasped.

"Y-you're the professor? Do you know Phoenix Wright?" Athena asked Layton.

"Why, of course. He's an old friend of ours." The professor told Athena.

"He's told us about you. You sound like a great guy." Apollo told Layton.

The professor slightly chuckled.

"He was too. Be sure to send my regards to him when you see him next." The professor told the two.

Athena and Apollo moved towards the baggage collection to secure their luggage.

"How're you feeling? Any pain?" Athena asked Apollo. Apollo smiled back at Athena.

"I'm fine, Athena. I actually might be able to walk soon..."

Athena spotted Apollo's red suitcase come down the the baggage carousel, and Athena went to grab it. She wheeled it back to Apollo, and they kept on the lookout for Athena's suitcase.

"Hey, Athena."

Athena turned her head to Apollo.

"Got my case first." Apollo teased Athena. Athena snickered at Apollo, and lightly hit him on the arm. She saw her bright yellow suitcase appear on the carousel, and she moved to grab it. Once she had gotten her suitcase, she held both suitcases in her hands as Apollo wheeled himself alongside Athena.

They stepped out of the airport into the freezing cold air. Luckily, a cab was outside the airport, and Athena lifted Apollo into it, before placing the bags, wheelchair and Mr. Ifly in the boot. She sat in the cab next to Apollo, and gave the driver the address for Phoenix's apartment. The driver punched the address into his GPS, and set off for Phoenix Wrights apartment.

Finally, they were home.

(O)

The cab pulled up in front of an building containing multiple rooms. Athena stepped out of the cab, and grabbed Apollo's wheelchair. She also grabbed the bags and the plush doll, and shoved Mr. Ifly into her athletics bag. It was 3:00 AM, but they both knew Phoenix and Trucy wanted to see them as soon as possible. They stepped into the building and stepped into an elevator to go to the floor Phoenix's apartment was on. It took a couple seconds before the doors finally opened to a hallway with rooms on both sides. Athena wheeled the two suitcases down to Phoenix's room.

Athena knocked on Phoenix's door, and waited a bit. She heard footsteps approaching the door, and the sound of someone unlocking it. The door cracked slightly open, and out peered the dark blue eyes of Phoenix Wright.

"Oh my god... You're back..." Phoenix gasped out. He switched on the light. Athena stepped into the apartment and Apollo wheeled himself behind her. Athena wrapped her arms around Phoenix.

"You're really back..." Phoenix said.

"Hey, Trucy! Guess who's back!" Apollo called out. Apollo heard some loud footsteps run down a hallway.

"Is it him? Is it him? Is it him?" Trucy yelled as she ran down the hallway.

Apollo then saw the girl appear in front of the hallway. She had her dark blue pyjamas on, and her short brown hair as smooth as ever. Her wide eyes stared at Apollo in his wheelchair. He looked back at her. They just looked at each other. She couldn't believe it.

Apollo slowly pushed his arms against the armrest on his wheelchair, and raised himself up from the chair. He started to walk slowly to Trucy, who still gave him a stunned look. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. He stumbled the first few steps, but eventually gained balance. He walked over to Trucy until they were only a few inches away.

"So... Did you miss me?" Apollo asked.

Trucy couldn't wait any longer.

She wrapped her arms around Apollo, and held him tight. Tighter than she has held anyone. Apollo held her back, holding her head into his shoulder. She had started to cry tears of joy.

"I'm back, Truce... I'm not leaving ever again..." Apollo soothingly said to Trucy.

"Polly..."

Phoenix and Athena watched the two hug each other for a long time. Athena felt tears welling in her eyes, and Phoenix smiled at them.

Apollo eventually broke away from Trucy, and lightly grabbed her left arm.

"D-don't look at... T-t-them..." Trucy said, shuddering. On the top of her left arm bore three scars. Two were medium sized, and one was extremely small. They still looked fresh, and Apollo couldn't stare at them any longer.

"I'm sorry, Apollo..." Trucy whimpered out.

Apollo held Trucy close to him.

"It's okay, Truce..."

Phoenix went over to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed out some bandages.

"We should wrap it up again."

Phoenix wrapped her left arm, and she slightly winced in pain.

"Oh, by the way, Mr. Wright?" Apollo said.

"Hm?" Phoenix responded, still focusing on Trucys arm.

"The professor sends his regards."

Phoenix stopped what he was doing to look at Apollo.

"P-Professor Layton? I haven't seen in for... For years." Phoenix said, focusing his attention on Trucys arm again.

"He seems like a great guy." Athena said.

"Oh, he is." Phoenix said.

Phoenix eventually stood up.

"You two can sleep here tonight if you want. We have a spare bed." Phoenix told the two.

"Thanks..." Apollo said.

The two made their way to the bedroom, Apollo slightly lagging behind.

They left their bags in the living room. They just wanted to sleep in an actual bed for the first time in a long time.

Athena only took off her jumper before lying down in bed. Apollo took off his shirt before switching off the lights and closing the door. He laid down next to Athena. They stared at each other in the darkness.

"We're home, Apollo..."

Apollo slightly smiled.

He grabbed the back of her head, and planted another kiss on her lips. It was quick, but nice.

Athena turned around, and Apollo wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"I love you, Apollo..."

Apollo smiled at Athena, and said one last thing before going to sleep.

"I love you too... Tiger."

 _The End_

(O)

And it's done! This, in my opinion, was my best story yet! I have to thank each and every one of my supporters. You're the reason I write! A big thanks for Yanmegaman for giving me the idea of adding iFly and Rhoda to this story, and a huge thanks to Dawns Eternal Twilight for the amazing advice and kind words! If you guys haven't read her amazing story, Ace Attorney: Dark Age Downfall, I HIGHLY recommend it!

Thank you all so much.


End file.
